Runaway From Love
by crown172
Summary: The RRBZ have taken over the world and the PPGZ are in hiding. Everyone thinks that the PPGZ are dead but what happens if they came back with a plan to overthrow the RRBZ. Will they follow the plan or will love bloom?
1. Chapter 1

**Hi you guys! This is my new story but in this one, I'm not gonna use any o.c.s in here just to let you know. I hope that you guys love it but no bad reviews please! Enjoy the chapter! In case you guys don't know who is whom, Momoko is Blossom, Miyako is Bubbles, and Kaoru is Buttercup. And the RRBZ are keeping their real names.**

* * *

**Ch. 1**

**Momoko's p.o.v.**

The life that I lived in New Townsville is now completely over. Back then, the girls and I would always transform into the PowerPuff Girls Z to kick the villain's butt and save the town but now, its all gone. Somehow, the RowdyRuff Boys Z managed to became older, stronger, and much more powerful thanks to a potion that Mojo made for them but after they took it, they imprisoned Mojo in some kind of cage and put him in a dungeon right across from their mansion that they somehow built and use as an empire.

Yes, the RowdyRuff Boys Z are now the rulers of the world and now everyone must bow down to them and respect their rules or they face the consequences if anyone breaks their laws. You guys are probably wondering how they took over the world. Well you see, it goes like this: the girls and I were at the lab doing what we normally do when we heard from the Mayor that the RRBZ are destroying the city so we transformed and flew over to stop them. When we faced them, we were surprised that they have transformation outfits including belts and wristwatches. Somehow, they even got weapons as well. Brick had a chakram disc, Boomer had a baseball bat, and Butch had a flute. We thought we could easily defeat but we were wrong.

They managed to pummel us so badly and right after the final blow, we were knocked out unconscious but before they could kill us, the Professor shot a chemical beam at them in which they avoided it and flew away somewhere. We were taken to the lab where our injuries were tended but our belts were slightly broken and the Professor said that it'll take like a year or so to fix them. And not only that, we heard from the Mayor that the RRBZ broke inside his office and stole the key to the world which no one knows why it was there and now the RRBZ rule the entire world. He also told us that the Ruffs learned that we had secret identities and are planning to find us so they could figure out who we are.

We were shocked by what he said but slightly scared because if they know our secret identities, they could tell the whole entire world and we might put harm to our friends and families. The Professor had a plan to keep us safe. He told us that we should leave New Townsville for good and go somewhere thats far away from here so we won't be put in danger and make everyone believe that the PowerPuff Girls Z have been killed by the RowdyRuff Boys Z. Kaoru was furious and told him that she doesn't want to be a coward and run away but the Professor said it was the only way or else we could put our families in danger. Ken and Peach were sad and they were slightly crying but they tried to hold it in so they could stay strong for us. We all wept in tears and the Professor told us to go home and pack up since he bought us train tickets and that we leave tomorrow.

We gave him our belts and silently walked home with our heads looking down on the floor. The girls and I bid farewell to each other and when I went inside, I just went inside my room and bawled my eyes out on my pillow. I wiped away my tears and began packing up so I wouldn't forget. I took a look at the picture frame of me and my family, tears managed to form in my eyes but I wiped them away. I have to stay strong for them and find a way to protect them. After I finished packing, I laid down on my bed and let sleep took over me after being exhausted from packing.

When I woke up, got dressed, brushed my teeth, ate breakfast, and brushed my hair, I went to the train station and saw Miyako and Kaoru but the Professor, Ken, and Peach weren't here. We then heard an explosion and Ken and Peach were running at full speed toward us with our tickets. He told us to get on the train that could take us somewhere far away and quick because the RRBZ were here. We asked him where the Professor is but he told us that he can't explain anymore so he pushed us in the nearest train and right after the door closed, we saw another explosion and saw 3 figures in the smoke across from Ken.

The train rolled away and Miyako sat down and weeped while I comforted her. Kaoru was clenching her fists in anger and I could see the tears forming in her eyes but she quickly wiped them away before anyone could notice. I felt my tears rolling down my cheeks because this would probably be the last time we'll be seeing the Professor, Ken, and Peach and our families too. The RowdyRuff Boys Z would never get away with this. They'll pay for taking over the world and we'll find a way to defeat them and take our world back.

I'm Momoko Akatsutsumi, previously known as Blossom, and my friends, Miyako Gotokouji who was known as Bubbles, and Kaoru Matsubara who was known as Buttercup, and I are now in hiding somewhere far away from Japan.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey everyone! I hope you liked the introductory in the first chapter so you'll know the plot better. We know that the girls are in hiding while everyone thinks that the PPGZ are dead so the RRBZ won't find them. You guys will learn what happened to the Professor, Ken, and Peach and they will be alive so don't think they're dead! I'll think about adding some characters in my story so you guys just have to be patient. Enjoy the story!**

* * *

**Ch. 2**

**Miyako's p.o.v.**

I woke up to the bright sun rays seeping through the curtains of my window. I yawned and slowly sat up while rubbing my eyes. I was wearing my favorite blue nightdress that reached my ankles and my hair was put in curlers. When I was fully wide awake, I looked over to my alarm clock and it read 7:15 a.m.

"Looks like I woke up pretty early, I should make some breakfast for myself and the girls" I thought.

I got off of my bed, fixed it, and went inside the bathroom to wash up. My bathroom was pretty big and it was light blue, just the way I like it except for the floor tiles which were white. I went to the shower and turned on the hot and cold water, put my towel on the towel rack, removed my pajamas and curlers, and stepped inside the shower feeling the water wash out the grime and dirt on my skin. I brought out my blueberry scented shampoo bottle, squeezed some on my hands, put the bottle back on the stands, and rubbed my hair with it letting me feel relaxed.

Its been 3 years since the girls and I ran away from New Townsville because of the RRBZ ruling the world. We settled in Fiji because of how beautiful this place was and everyone here was very nice. Even though this place is nice and soothing, I really missed everyone back in New Townsville: my grandmother, my best friend Takaaki, Miss Keane, the Professor, Ken, Peach, Annie, even the villains. We still can't go back until we form a plan to overthrow them but its still taking a while because of how busy we are now with making sure that the RRBZ still thinking we're dead.

I finished washing my hair and rubbed my body with a peach-scented soap bar that washed away the sweat I had from sleeping. After I got done clean, I turned the water off and grabbed my towel from the rack to clean myself off. When I got done drying. I wrapped the towel around my body and exited the bathroom and toward my closet where I changed into my outfit. I wore a sky blue tank-top with a white mini coat over it, mahogany skirt that reach below my thighs, white sneakers, and my hair was put in its usual pigtails but they became longer and they reach my elbows now.

I looked over to my mirror and saw my reflection. I was no longer a little girl anymore but a grown woman. My eyes still shone like aquamarine gems, I have a model's body, my chest and bottom grew, and I'm no longer shy or dense but confident and strong. I'm still popular with the boys but I always reject their offers since I'm not ready to fall in love yet. I still remain good and polite since that's my gentle nature. I looked at the time and noticed it was 7:45 so I went downstairs to cook breakfast. The girls and I lived together in a 2 story house that was abandoned back then and since we didn't have enough to buy a house, we fixed the place up and settled in here which felt like home. We used some solar equipment to get electricity from the sun so it'll be safer for the environment and we drink clean water from a water fountain so we won't have to drink ice water instead.

I went inside the kitchen and began pulling out the ingredients to make bacon, scrambled eggs, toast, and some waffles since I'm the best cook out of all 3 of us. Momoko and Kaoru are pretty decent at cooking but they always said that I make the best food ever and I guess I am since some restaurants ask for my recipes. After I finished making the food and pouring some orange juice in a glass, I set them on the table and began eating my food waiting for either Momoko or Kaoru to wake up.

A few minutes passed by and Momoko came downstairs dressed in a pink sweater, black ruffled skirt, long brown boots, and her hair that reached her knees is pulled up in her red bow. She also changed a lot. She is no longer boy crazy but she does eat sweets though once in a while, she became smart and earned some academic awards for her intelligence and she had a dancer's body including her chest and bottom grew as well. She saw me eating breakfast and said good morning to me and sat down at the table and began eating her breakfast as well.

"This food is delicious Miyako!" Momoko said.

"Arigato Momoko-san, I'm glad you liked it" I smiled.

Soon after she finished her scrambled eggs, Kaoru came downstairs yawning while stretching her arms. She wore light green t-shirt with a skull on the front, skinny jeans, black jordans, and her hair was the same as usual except its gotten longer by going past her shoulders if her hair straightens. Kaoru is still a tomboy and doesn't wear skirts or dresses but she can sometimes be girly but only a little bit. She still gains many admirers from the females and sometimes the males but she still thinks that love is gross. She has an athletic body and her chest and bottom are kinda bigger than ours. When she saw the food, she quickly went over to the table and gobbled it all down. Momoko and I sweatdropped at her actions.

When she finished, she gave a slight burp and rubbed her stomach happily.

"Awesome food Miyako" Kaoru said happily.

"Arigato Kaoru-san" I smiled while sweatdropping.

"You need to slow down while eating Kaoru, no one is gonna steal your food" Momoko said.

"Hey, you can never know who will steal it" Kaoru pointed out.

"But still" Momoko said.

After breakfast was done, we cleaned the dishes and stacked them on the dish rack and decided to watch some tv since it was Sunday.

"What should we do today girls?" I asked.

"We need to think of a plan to overthrow the Ruffs" Momoko said in a serious tone.

"Its impossible because no matter how much we think, we still can't figure one out!" Kaoru argued.

"We still gotta try to think of one that would work and find a way to save the Professor, Ken, and Peach!" Momoko argued back.

"Momoko's right, Kaoru-san we have to think of a really good plan so we could save them" I slightly scolded.

"But how are we gonna save them? Its the RRBZ we're up against, the rulers of the entire world. All the girls love them, all the guys want to be friends with them, and they're all cocky and arrogant since they think that they're better than anyone else!" Kaoru exclaimed.

"We just gotta have a little faith Kaoru, we'll find a way to save the Professor, Ken, Peach, and everyone else" Momoko said.

Before Kaoru could open her mouth, the news came on.

"We interrupt this program for a special report, our rulers the RowdyRuff Boys Z are giving out a huge speech today and they want everyone to hear about this" the newslady said.

The screen changed to show the RRBZ on a huge stage wearing business suits in their respective colors holding a flower in their hand. Brick had a cherry blossom, Boomer had a sunflower, and Butch had a buttercup. I realized that the boys too had changed also. They had some muscles and they were better looking than before. I slightly blushed at Boomer's appearance. I had to admit he is pretty handsome but I can't fall in love. The girls and I told each other that we can't fall in love not until we overthrow the boys.

"Hello everyone, we just want to thank you for listening on what we have to say. You're all probably wondering why we have these flowers in our hands. Well to tell you guys the truth, we wanna honor the memory of the PowerPuff Girls Z who died 3 years ago from the injuries we gave them" Brick gravely said on the mic.

"We regret hurting them and since they're in heaven now, we wanna give these flowers to them to show how sorry we were and we wished that they would forgive us for our grave sin" Boomer said in a sad tone.

"They may be gone forever but we will never forget them. They understood us more than anything else not because we're counterparts but because we have the same emotions like them. We hope that all of you forgive us for taking away your heroes. May they rest in peace" Butch finished in a hollow tone.

A huge wind came by and it blew the flowers away from their hands, letting them being carried somewhere far away from the wind and they danced around gracefully while they vanished in sight.

Everyone had tears in their eyes and they clapped from their speech. The RRBZ bowed down and they left the stage and went inside the limo where they were driven home.

"What a wonderful speech they made. May the PPGZ rest in peace, that is all" the newslady said as she wiped away her tears and the tv switched to its original program.

We were in shock at what we saw. The RRBZ were sorry for hurting us and they want to honor our memory by giving us these flowers. I felt a tear run down my cheek but I quickly wiped it away. This is probably a trick set by them by gaining favor from everyone and have us feel sorry for them that they hurt the PPGZ. I looked over and saw the girls reaction. Momoko was in shock and Kaoru was angry.

"YOU EXPECT US TO BELIEVE YOUR WORDS YOU LIARS!?" Kaoru shouted at the t.v.

"There is no way that they're sorry, we will never forgive them for taking the Professor and the others away from us. The boys will pay!" Momoko said in an angry tone.

She suddenly got up and looked at both of us. "Girls, pack your bags. We're going back to New Townsville!"


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey you guys! You already read last chapter about where the girls are and how they're doing but omg, they saw the news of the RRBZ apologizing for killing the PPGZ but are they really sorry or is this a trick? Anyways, I just want to let you guys know that I can only update on the weekends because I'm always busy with school on the weekdays just to let you know. Enjoy the story!**

* * *

**Ch. 3**

**Kaoru's p.o.v.**

"WHAT!?" I shouted in anger. "HAVE YOU GONE CRAZY MOMOKO!? IF WE GO BACK THERE, THE BOYS ARE GONNA KNOW WHO WE ARE AND PROBABLY TRY TO DESTROY US AGAIN LIKE LAST TIME!?"

"Calm down Kaoru! I have a plan on stopping the RRBZ and finding the Professor, Ken, and Peach" Momoko said in a serious tone.

"You have a plan Momoko-san?" Miyako asked.

"And just what is this so called plan?" I crossed my arms.

"Its simple but first, we need to ask a certain villain from our past to help us" Momoko said.

"A certain villain from our past? Who is it Momoko-san?" Miyako asked.

"It better not be the Gangreen Gang is it?" I prayed that it won't be them.

"Don't worry, its not them. Its Sedusa" Momoko answered.

"Sedusa!?" Miyako and I shouted.

"That's right. We're gonna go back to New Townsville and find her since she's finally separated from Annie and became good and have her help us overthrow the boys" Momoko slightly smirked.

"Just what is she gonna help us with?" I asked.

"Oh you'll find out once we get back to New Townsville now let's go pack up first!" Momoko exclaimed.

"But what if someone knows we're coming back?" Miyako said with worry.

"They won't know Miyako now quit worrying. We just gotta hide our faces and no one will ever know" I reassured her.

"If you say so" Miyako said.

We all got off the couch and headed upstairs to our respected rooms. When I got to my room, I was greeted with the scent of green pears when I opened the door. The walls had light green wall paper and posters on them that were related to sports, a huge queen sized bed that matched my eyes, the carpet was white and fluffy, a huge plasma screen t.v. hung on my wall with all my favorite video games, my green laptop was on my computer desk, my huge beanbag chairs, a huge walk-in closet with all my tomboy clothes, and my lucky skateboard was rested near the wall. I pulled my suitcase out from under my bed and begin packing my things.

I was surely gonna miss this place because of how the islands were so peaceful and there were no monsters here to cause havoc in the city but sometimes it can be a bit boring without some action. The people here were pretty nice including the kids at school and some of the teachers. I never thought I'd say this but I'm actually gonna miss that place because not only do my female admirers look up to me, they all became pretty confident and learned to protect themselves so they won't be labeled weak to the males. Fiji became a second home to me but to tell you the truth, I really missed New Townsville. I missed my brothers, my parents, Miss Keane, the Mayor, Miss Bellum, even some of the villains. I just hope that Momoko's plan would work so we could save them all.

I finished packing up and after zipping up the suitcase, I looked around to see that my room is almost empty because of how much stuff I packed in my suitcase. The suitcases here were pretty cool because not only does the outside look normal size but on the inside, it can up to a billion items in here no matter what size. I gotta remember to figure out who invented this type of suitcase so I can thank them. I picked up my suitcase and after looking at my room one more time, exited the room and closed the door behind me.

I went downstairs and found Momoko and Miyako with their suitcases all packed up and ready. Momoko had airplane tickets in her hand and Miyako had a backpack strapped to her back.

"You ready?" Momoko asked me.

"Yup" I replied.

"Time to say good-bye to our home" Miyako said with a sad voice.

I gave her a nod and we all looked back at our house and then exited the door saying good-bye to our precious home.

When we got to the airport after taking a taxi, we checked that our flight leaves in 15 minutes so we quickly got to our gate, gave the flight lady our tickets, and headed inside the plane. We managed to get a seat next to each other and after strapping ourselves with our seat belts, I looked out the window and saw the clouds rolled by. While Momoko and Miyako began chatting with one another about fashion, I thought about what New Townsville would be like after leaving there 3 years ago. I wonder if Annie's place is still there or any of my favorite places are still standing but more importantly, I wonder what the RRBZ look like now after being the same age as us. I know that they changed a lot but how strong are they now after we left? I was pulled out of my thoughts when the airplane began to roll down on the runway and when we prepared for take-off, I silently prayed that the plan Momoko has will work because if it doesn't, what do we do now?

* * *

**In New Townsville:**

A boy with forest green eyes and black hair pulled in a ponytail with the bang covering his left eye sighed as he stared out the window in his room. The walls had dark green wallpaper with posters of his favorite sports, a king sized bed with pillows and sheets that were dark green, a fluffy black carpet, huge flat screen t.v. with an x-box, a green couch across from the t.v., a desk with a green laptop resting on it, and a huge walk-in closet filled with so many clothes.

He wore a dark green button up sweater with black pants and grey sneakers. His belt hung around his waist and his green wristwatch was on his left wrist covered by his sleeve. He looked at the clouds rolling by and saw one shaped like a star.

"Why did we destroy you?" he whispered to himself.

"Hey Butch, you in there!?" a voice knocked on the door.

"What do you want Boomer!?" Butch shouted.

"I just want to see if you were okay geez" Boomer opened the door.

He had sapphire blue eyes and blonde hair that was shaggy and swept sideways. He had freckles on his face and he wore a dark blue t-shirt with white pants and orange sneakers. His belt hung around his waist and his blue wristwatch was on his left wrist uncovered.

"Well I'm fine now leave" Butch said.

"Not until you tell me what's wrong with you?" Boomer frowned.

"Its nothing don't worry about it" Butch replied.

"Dude, you're lying. Now tell me what's wrong" Boomer said.

"I said don't worry about it!" Butch shouted.

"What's with the shouting!?" a voice exclaimed.

"Butch won't tell me what's wrong with him!" Boomer whined.

"I said I'm fine!" Butch yelled as he faced his brothers. "Tell Boomer to quit bugging me Brick"

"Butch, is there something bothering you?" Brick asked.

He had crimson red eyes and orange hair that was spiky and go past his shoulders with a red cap on his head that was turned backwards. He wore a red sweatshirt with a hood including black pants and black sneakers. His belt hung around his waist and his red wristwatch was on his left arm covered by his sleeve.

"Tell us what's bothering you Butch. We're your brothers, we deserve to know" Brick said in his leader voice.

"If I tell you, you two are gonna be mad at me" Butch replied.

"We won't get mad Butch, just tell us" Boomer said.

"Alright fine" Butch compelled. "I was thinking about why we had to destroy the PPGZ"

There was complete silence and Brick broke the silence by speaking, "You're not the only one huh"

"You and Boomer were thinking about that also?" Butch asked.

"That question was always in our mind Butch, I guess that we destroyed them because we want the villains to know that we aren't weak" Boomer said with a sad voice.

"We also wanted revenge on them for blowing us up back in Egypt" Brick slightly frowned. "Now that we got our revenge, its too late because they already died and by us"

"Too bad that they aren't alive anymore, I really missed fighting with Buttercup" Butch frowned.

"I missed seeing Bubbles" Boomer said in a sad tone.

"Me too with Blossom" Brick replied. "Let's hope they forgive us for what we did and trapping their Professor, his kid, and the mutt"

"Its starting to get late guys, we should go to sleep now" Boomer pointed to the sky that had the sunset.

"Oh yeah we got school tomorrow. Another day with fangirls" Butch grimaced. "Why do we have to go to school again?"

"We gotta get an education and we can't rule the world until we're 18. Its part of some law that dictators have" Brick answered. "Be lucky we don't get too much homework and that all the girls at school have low IQ's"

"Why do we have fangirls anyway?" Boomer asked.

"We're the most hottest boys at school and we're playboys, that's why Boomer" Butch answered.

"I just wish we find someone who isn't a fangirl" Brick replied. "Night boys!"

"Night Brick!" Boomer and Butch exclaimed.

Brick exited the room and Boomer left to go back to his room and after closing the door, Butch changed into his pajamas and slid inside the covers and went to sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey everyone! You already read last chapter about how the girls are going back to New Townsville and having Sedusa join them because of a plan Momoko had but what is the plan she came up with? Plus you learned that the RRBZ go to school since they can't be rulers until they're 18 but they can still control people. Well I don't own them or the show so I hope you enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

**Ch. 4**

**Momoko's p.o.v.**

The girls and I arrived at New Townsville Airport after our plane landed and we're now in a taxi heading over to Annie's place to meet her and Sedusa. Its been a while since we last saw Annie and now I wonder how her and Jason are doing. At least Sedusa got over him but she can be quite protective of Annie almost like an older sister since she thinks of Annie as a younger sister. I was pulled out of my thoughts when the girls told me we arrived at Annie's place and when we paid the taxi driver and thanked him, we got our stuff and went inside. Everything was the same just like 3 years ago except that there were some changes on the wallpaper and there were more sweets being served which were labeled one of the best. I noticed a plaque above the walls that read, "_Best Cafe in New Townsville_" in golden letters.

I ordered a table for the girls and I and we sat down waiting for Annie to arrive. She came in wearing the same uniform that we made her 3 years ago and when she saw us, she slightly gasped at the sight of us.

"Momoko-chan! Miyako-chan! Kaoru-chan!" Annie replied in shock.

"Its been a while huh Annie?" I smiled.

"Y-Yes it has been, how are you girls? I haven't seen you 3 in so long!" Annie slightly stuttered but calmed down.

"Sorry we haven't been here in a while Annie, we were visiting a relative and we had to stay there for a while because of a family thing" Kaoru lied.

"Oh that's alright girls but I'm glad to see you 3 again, would you like anything?" Annie smiled.

"We'll have 3 zebra cakes and green tea please" I replied.

"Coming right up!" Annie said as she went back inside the kitchen to prepare the meal.

"Annie looked so pretty!" Miyako said.

"I noticed that her hair had gotten longer" Kaoru said.

"Yeah, its starting to reach her waist now" I answered.

"Here is your green tea" a voice said.

We turned our heads and saw Sedusa putting our green tea on the table. Her hair was still the same but she wore a red frilly apron over her outfit which matched her shoes and when she looked up to see us, she gasped in shock.

"I-It can't be" Sedusa whispered. "H-How are you 3 alive?"

"We'll tell you later and we need to ask you something thats very important" I whispered to her.

She nodded and after getting over her shock, Annie placed the zebra cakes on our table and some strawberry shortcake next to it.

"Its on the house" Annie winked at us as she and Sedusa went back inside the kitchen.

"Arigato!" we told her. "Itadakimasu!"

Our eyes turned to stars after tasting the zebra cake and the strawberry shortcake. Annie makes the best sweets in town which was why we always come here after school to have a snack or drink here. I really missed her sweets here because eating her sweets is like being in heaven. After we finished our meal and drank our green tea, Sedusa pulled a chair and sat across from us with a serious expression on her face.

"I'm on break today so you 3 better explain" Sedusa said.

"Okay Sedusa, after the RRBZ knocked us out the Professor scared them away with his chemical z beams and brought us to the lab to get healed. He asked us to leave New Townsville and live somewhere far away while he makes everyone think that we died" I explained.

"He thought that if everyone thinks we died then the RRBZ will believe that they killed us and they won't find us anymore. When we were about to leave in the train station, we learned that they captured the Professor and Ken and Peach had us go inside the train quickly so the RRBZ won't know we're here and after that, Ken and Peach were captured by them" Miyako said while trying not to cry.

"We ended up on the Fiji Islands and began to live in an abandoned mansion. We decorated the place and after that, it became like home. We went to school there, got along with everyone, got some odd jobs to pay the bills, and we even took some self defense classes just in case" Kaoru replied.

"After staying there for 3 years, we decided to come back after watching the news of the RRBZ wanting to honor the death of the PPGZ and being sorry for what they did but we figured they might be lying so I came up with a plan that could overthrow the RRBZ and we need your help in that" I finished explaining.

"So you want me to help you girls overthrow those brats?" Sedusa crossed her legs.

"We would appreciate it if you help us Sedusa-san" Miyako politely said.

"I would love to help since those boys made a fool on all of us villains" Sedusa smirked. "So what's the plan?"

"Simple, we figure out their weakness by threatening their masculinity" I slightly smirked. "And what better way to do that is having an expert help us who is sitting across from us"

"Well you came to the right person" Sedusa smirked. "Its time to make them think that women are a whole lot better than men. It disgusts me how they would toy with a woman's heart and make them suffer. Its about time that they get overthrown. Alright here's what you girls gotta do"

When Sedusa began telling us what we gotta do, we smiled real big and we soon listen to what other instructions she tells us. After the discussion ended when Sedusa's break was over, we left a huge tip for Annie and Sedusa and we left the restaurant with our stuff and with huge smiles on our faces knowing that our plan will work so we could save everyone we love.

"I'm gonna love this plan" Kaoru grinned.

"Let's hope no one knows who we are" Miyako said.

"Don't worry Miyako, no one will suspect anything because everyone believes that the PPGZ are dead and we gotta make sure they think they're dead" I answered.

"I just hope we can see our families again" Miyako said.

"Relax Miyako, the plan is definitely gonna work" Kaoru sheepishly grinned.

"That's correct now let's go find a motel and get enrolled in school again. The school thinks we were still visiting our relatives" I told them.

"Where the RRBZ are? Looks like we gotta be careful since Sedusa told us that they're playboys" Kaoru frowned.

"We just gotta ignore them and if they try to flirt with us…" Miyako trailed off.

"We insult them" I finished.

We began walking to a motel and thought about how our plan will definitely work.

* * *

**At the RRBZ's mansion:**

"Man I'm bored!" Butch whined.

"Butch, you've been saying that for like 50 times. STOP COMPLAINING!" Brick shouted while reading his book.

"But there's nothing to do!" Butch whined. "Can't we throw a party here or something?"

"No parties! Last time we had one, we nearly got molested by all the girls because of our looks!" Brick had a tick mark on his head.

"Well what should I do then!?" Butch grumbled.

"Go exercise or something!?" Brick yelled.

Butch slightly grumbled and then noticed that Boomer was being awfully quiet and was spacing out.

"Yo Boomer! What are you thinking about!?" Butch called out to him.

"Huh what?" Boomer snapped out of his daze.

"I said what were you thinking about?" Butch repeated.

"Oh it was nothing" Boomer replied.

"Then why were you spacing out?" Butch rose his eyebrow.

"I was just thinking" Boomer answered.

"What were you thinking about Boomer?" Brick asked him.

"Well I was thinking about if the PPGZ are really dead" Boomer replied.

"Of course those girls are dead! We killed them remember?" Butch exclaimed.

"But what if they aren't dead? What if they're still alive?" Boomer said.

"I don't think its possible Boomer. The PPGZ are actually dead, their tombstones were set at the cemetery" Brick sighed. "The Professor even told us that their bodies were already cremated and thrown in the ocean"

"What if he lied though? What if they were actually alive and hiding somewhere" Boomer asked.

"If he did lie then we would know. There's no way the Puffs are alive Boom, our attacks can easily kill someone so they were killed by them" Butch answered.

"Still…" Boomer trailed off.

"Just drop it Boomer and change the subject now" Brick went back to his reading.

"Fine" Boomer mumbled.

"Bubbles, if you're still alive then I wanna apologize to you for trying to hurt you" he thought in his head.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hi you guys! Okay so last chapter, the PPGZ managed to have Sedusa on their side and she's helping them trying to overthrow the RRBZ. Looks like Boomer is nearly suspicious on whether or not the girls are dead and he wants to apologize to Bubbles for hurting her, awwww! Okay this chapter is gonna have them at their school and yes the girls are going back to school now. Enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

**Ch. 5**

**Miyako's p.o.v.**

It was morning and the girls and I stayed at a cottage the professor made for us near our secret place so we won't have to deal with all the stress from New Townsville. It was a two story home that was painted golden yellow and it nearly looked like a victorian style home. A garden was planted beside the house that I tend to all the time which was filled with roses, tulips, sunflowers, buttercups, lilies, daisies, and all types that made me think of rainbows. There was a cherry blossom tree across from it with a swinging porch tied with a rope from the branch and a white blossom tree next to the cherry blossom tree that had a tire swing tied with a rope on the branch where we would always have fun there. Right now the girls and I are already dressed and we had our backpacks with us which indicates that we were ready for school.

I wore a light blue blouse that has sunflowers on them, a black skirt that reaches my kneecaps, white socks, mary jane dress shoes, and my hair was in its usual pigtails. Momoko wore a white sweater with a hot pink tanktop over it that had hearts all over, jean caprices with a cherry blossom on the right sleeve, red converses, and her hair was in her usual ponytail with her red bow. Kaoru wore a light green t-shirt that says **Don't bother me** in bold letters, blue faded skinny jeans, black jordans, and she wore her green hat over her head.

After we finished our breakfast, we cleaned ourselves up, checked to see if our outfits are fixed, and we looked at each other.

"Everyone remember the plan?" Momoko said in her leader voice.

"Got it" Kaoru gave a thumbs up.

"Me too" I said in a confident tone.

"Good now remember girls, if the boys bother us or something remember what Sedusa told us" Momoko replied.

"Don't worry leader girl, we know what to do" Kaoru grinned.

"We know just what to say" I gave her a smile.

"That's great now lets go before we're late" Momoko said.

We left our home and began jogging to school so we could get there early. If we had a class with the boys then we'll have to make sure they won't recognize us and avoid them at all costs.

"Professor, Ken, Peach, we'll find you 3 so just hold on tight" I thought while catching up to the girls.

We managed to arrive at New Townsville High School in about 10 minutes. Back in Fiji, the girls and I would always go to the gym so we could increase our stamina and metabolism and we managed to achieve that thanks to Kaoru since she's the most athletic girl in the group. I took a deep breath and released it. I can tell that we were all nervous but we managed to stay calm because of our plan put into action. We headed inside and reached the secretary's office to pick up our schedules and find our lockers.

"Look at that girls, we have the same classes!" I pointed out to our schedules.

"Awesome! Now the plan would work!" Kaoru mischievously grinned.

"Be patient girls, we'll start the plan if the RRBZ ever bother us okay?" Momoko said.

"Okay" Kaoru and I said.

"Now let's head to our homeroom" Momoko said.

We headed toward room 201 and when we got there, the teacher opened the door and saw us. She was tall and pretty and looked to be in her mid-30s. She had black hair tied in a bun, blue eyes, tan skin, grey sweater, pencil skirt, blue flats, and earrings.

"Why hello, you 3 must be the new students. I'm Mrs. Hart your english teacher. You 3 just stay there and I'll call you to come in okay?" Mrs. Hart said with a sweet smile.

"Yes ma'am" we replied.

"Good, it'll only take just a minute" Mrs. Hart said.

She went back inside the room and we began to wait for her to call us inside her room.

* * *

**Boomer's p.o.v.**

I saw Mrs. Hart talking to some people outside the room which probably means we might have new kids here. I sighed which made the fangirls swoon over me. My brothers and I are known to be playboys here. We would flirt with a pretty girl and after that break their hearts. All the girls here only liked us for our looks and appearance which makes us mad. I hoped to meet a nice, kind, and sweet beautiful girl who always thinks about others and not herself all the time. That's probably never gonna happen since there isn't a girl here who fits my standards. I noticed that Brick and Butch were flirting with their fangirls and they swooned over them and its obvious that their IQ is lower than a fish. I was pulled out of my thoughts when Mrs. Hart made an announcement.

"Class! We have 3 new students who returned to New Townsville after staying at their sick relative's house, please welcome them!" Mrs. Hart announced.

The door opened and 3 girls came walking in with solemn expressions on their face. What caught my attention was the blonde haired girl. Her hair was in pigtails and her eyes remind me of blue crystals. She wore a light blue blouse with sunflowers on them, a black skirt that reached her knees, and black dress shoes. She was probably the most beautiful girl I ever seen. I felt my heart began to beep and I knew that I want her to be my girlfriend. She looked like a lady with morals and everything, just my type. I slightly smirked and saw my brothers eyeing the girls with smirks plastered on their faces. Looks like we got some cuties to flirt with.

"Can you 3 girls introduce yourselves?" Mrs. Hart asked them.

"My name is Akatsutsumi Momoko" the orange haired girl known as Momoko replied.

"Matsubara Kaoru" the black haired girl known as Kaoru said with a bored expression.

"I'm Gotokouji Miyako, its very nice to meet you" the blonde haired angel known as Miyako said in a sweet voice.

I saw some of the boys having hearts on their eyes after seeing Miyako and it made me slightly growl. If they ever try to come near her they are going to die.

"Alright girls, you 3 will sit on those empty seats near the back" Mrs. Hart pointed to the empty seats three seats next to me.

"Hai!" they replied.

I watched them walked toward their seats and sat down facing the board.

"Okay class today will be a free period so enjoy yourselves while I'll be right back but behave and follow the rules!" Mrs. Hart said as she walked out of the classroom.

I looked at my brothers and we all smirked so we stood up and walked over to those girls.

"Hey there ladies!" Butch said in a flirty tone.

"Sorry but your teddy bear isn't here" Kaoru replied bluntly.

Me and Brick covered our mouths to refrain from laughing while Butch slightly twitched at her comment. All the boys bite down their lips to refrain from laughing but a few snickered.

"Ignoring what you just said, how come 3 lovely young ladies like you came here to this school?" Butch smirked.

"To learn what else" Kaoru glared at him.

"You know this school is pretty dangerous for cuties like you, but don't worry, you always have us to protect you since we're the rulers of this world" Brick said in a flirty tone.

"Oh really, is that what a woman wants to hear?" Momoko smirked.

"Just give him a break Momoko-chan, men like them only care about themselves and say things to please and trick women. When he said he's protecting us, he meant that he can't protect himself" Miyako slightly giggled.

"What did you just say?" Brick said in an angry tone.

"Don't you think that's a little harsh to say that?" I asked them.

"Hmmm nope!" Miyako smiled.

"Be careful who you're talking to, insulting us will require a punishment" Butch frowned at them.

"And we don't even care because you guys can never punish us" Kaoru smirked. "And plus, your pick up line is so last century"

Momoko and Miyako giggled at Kaoru's comment while she was smirking triumphantly and Butch looked like he wanted to tackle her but Brick stopped him.

"Okay, what do girls like you wanna hear?" Brick asked them.

"Maybe something like never leaving your loved one alone and treating women with respect instead of just toys you can play with" Momoko slightly giggled. "And meaning the nice things you say to women so you could be a good example for all men to learn"

"I don't think that fits us" I said.

"Well then you better leave us alone because we don't like it when woman-kind are dominated by males" Miyako replied.

"What makes you think that males are dominating over the females?" Butch asked.

"Look at what you womanizers did to all the girls here, you made them all love-sick fangirls who want your kids" Kaoru frowned. "You 3 might be rulers but we're gonna rule the school and have the girls back and help them dominate you dumb men"

"We like to see you try" Brick smirked.

"So you think we can't do it huh, well guess again heartbreaker" Momoko smirked at him.

"Okay how about this, if you girls can prove us wrong by having all the females dominate over the males then we'll back off and wear loser t-shirts for the whole month" I suggested.

"But what happens if you guys win?" Miyako asked.

"You girls must be ours and let us do whatever we want with you" Butch licked his lips while eyeing Kaoru who growled at him.

"Over our dead body you pervert!" Kaoru shouted at him.

"We accept your challenge and it'll be you who will lose" Momoko grinned.

"Yeah right" Brick smirked while checking her out.


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys! I am so sorry that I didn't update! I was at New York for 2 days to celebrate my birthday there with family but now my family and I are done vacationing so I can update faster now! Okay so last time, the girls insulted the boys with feminist comments and challenged them to see that the girls will dominate over the boys. This is only part of the plan to overthrow the boys so you'll have to wait until the rest of the plan is revealed. Enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

**Ch. 6**

**Kaoru's p.o.v.**

"QUIT CHECKING MY FRIEND OUT YOU PERVERT!" I yelled while punching Brick's face.

"OW! YOU'RE GONNA PAY FOR THAT!" he growled at me while holding his injured nose.

"Brick calm down!" Boomer held him by the shoulders.

"You should listen to your friend" I smirked at him.

"Hey you can't punch my brother like that. Only I can mess with him" Butch glared at me.

"Well tell him to quit checking out my friend" I shot back.

"Perverted bastard, I feel sorry for all the girls who have huge crushes on you heartbreakers" Momoko replied and I swear I saw a few girls agreed with her.

"Let's all calm down everyone. I hear the teacher coming" Miyako replied.

As if on cue, Mrs. Hart came in and we all quickly went to our seats and I slightly snickered at Brick who was tending his injured nose. That's what he gets for looking at Momoko in a perverted way.

"Excuse me Brick but why is your nose injured?" Mrs. Hart asked.

"This tomboy here punched me because she thought I was looking at her friend when I was actually looking at the wall" Brick replied in his lying voice.

"That's a lie! I saw you checking my friend out!" I growled at him.

"Enough! Miss Matsubara, I'm giving you a warning but if you punch someone again I will give you detention twice a week and Mister Brick, Miss Akatsutsumi shall escort you to the nurse's office" Mrs. Hart sternly said.

"WHAT!" Momoko exclaimed in shock.

Some of the fangirls were glaring at her but I gave them all a huge scary glare which made them sweat with fear and look away so they won't mess with me or my friends.

"I think that sounds fair" Brick smirked. "Let's go Momoko-chan"

Momoko glared at him and they both got up and she took him to the nurse's office while he was clutching his nose with his hand to stop the blood from leaking.

"If he does anything bad to her, I'll kill him" I angrily thought in my head.

"Okay class, lets talk about the novels written by Shakespeare!" Mrs. Hart announced.

"Hai!" we all said.

I droned out and just looked out the window not caring about the lesson since I already learned that stuff back in Fiji. I just hope that our plan will work and we will free the Professor, Ken, Peach, and everyone else who are possibly trapped somewhere by the RRBZ. I really miss my family and there is no way that the RRBZ are gonna win again. As long as the plan is a success, we will all live in peace again and the villains will probably be happy that the RRBZ aren't controlling them again.

I sighed and Miyako noticed it.

"Are you alright Kaoru-san?" she whispered to me with worry.

"I'm alright don't worry about it" I whispered back.

"Are you sure?" she whispered.

"Positive" I whispered back.

We stopped whispering each other and began to listen to the teacher, unaware that a pair of green eyes were watching me with a curious look on his face.

* * *

**Momoko's p.o.v.**

When I took Brick to the nurse's office, the nurse gasped at his nose and quickly began to clean the wound and gently put some bandages on them so they would heal well. The nurse almost looked like the one back in middle school except her hair was wrapped in a bun.

"Its a good thing your nose didn't fracture or it'll take weeks for it to heal" the nurse replied. "You wait here, I'm gonna go get some ice for your nose"

She left the room and once the door closed, Brick turned to look at me.

"What?" I replied in a bored tone.

"How come you and your friends don't like us that much?" Brick asked me.

"Its none of your business" I glared at him.

"Its definitely my business now tell me" he commanded.

"Its classified" I answered.

"Tell me or else" he threatened.

"What are you gonna do, lecture me or something?" I slightly smirked.

"Thats it!" he pinned me to the wall and made me look at his red eyes.

"Let me go!" I struggled to get out of his grip but couldn't because of his strength.

"Tell me why you and your friends don't like us!" Brick growled at me.

"I already told you, its none of your business!" I shouted at his face.

"You better tell me or I'll do something to you that you won't like" he leaned his face closer to mine.

"No way!" I struggled.

"You asked for it!" he pressed his lips on mine and I gasped, letting his tongue slip inside my mouth.

I tried to get out of his grip but he was much stronger than me and his body was pressed close to mine. I felt his tongue taste every corner of my mouth and after he removed his lips from mine, he began nibbling on my neck. I had to bite my lip to stop myself from moaning. I can't give in to his temptation. I mustn't fall for his lustful ways, I won't let him use me as a play toy.

I stomped his foot really hard and he howled in pain as he released me and clutched onto his aching foot.

"DO YOU WANT TO KNOW THE REASON WHY MY FRIENDS AND I HATE YOU!?" I yelled at him. "WE HATE YOU BECAUSE YOU KILLED OUR FRIENDS! YOU KILLED THE POWERPUFF GIRLS Z!"

He stopped clutching his aching foot and looked at me with wide aways and a look of shock came to him.

"The PowerPuff Girls Z were good friends of ours and you killed them! Why would you kill our friends? What have they ever done to you!?" I felt tears sliding down my cheeks but I ignored it. "We would never forgive you and your brothers for what you did and we don't believe that you are sorry because if you were sorry then you wouldn't have killed them! You boys are gonna pay for what you did and we'll have all the girls realize that women are a whole lot better than men so they can stop getting heartbroken by you womanizers!"

I quickly walked away from the nurse's office while wiping my tears away so I wouldn't have to look at Brick again.

"They'll pay for trying to kill us. They'll pay for taking away our loved ones. We'll always hate you RRBZ and we'll never forgive you ever. We'll make sure that the plan will work and once it happens, peace shall be restored again and no one will suffer from your rules" I thought as I walked back to my classroom.

* * *

**Brick's p.o.v.**

I watched her exit out of the nurse's office while she was wiping away her tears. I can't believe that she and her friends knew the PPGZ and they hate us for killing them. But why would she think that we aren't sorry, my brothers and I were definitely sorry for killing them but she thinks I'm lying. This weird pain in my chest came and I clutched it, hoping it would go away.

Its true that my brothers and I always break a lot of girls hearts but we only became playboys so we could try to forget about the PPGZ but we still can't get them off our minds. The girls were not only our enemies but our counterparts. They understood us more than anyone else and we never thought that they were the reason we were still alive. But since we killed them, we can't even live without them. Every night, Butch and I would always hear Boomer crying in his sleep saying its his fault that Bubbles died and we would always comfort him telling him that it wasn't his fault but ours. Mostly its my fault since I came up with the plan to finally destroy the girls and now my brothers and I are in grief because of it.

I slowly got up, ignoring the pain in my foot and sighed. I thought about Momoko's words and how heartbroken she was when she told me why we killed the PPGZ. To be honest, I really don't know. We wanted revenge on them for defeating us back in Egypt but I guess it went too far.

"I gotta find a way to make up to them and have them stop hating us but how?" I whispered to myself.

I looked at a rose that was in a vase filled with water and saw the petals slightly wilting after being near the sun for so long. I'm just like that rose, wilting with sadness after living in guilt for so long.


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey you guys! Okay so last chapter, Kaoru punched Brick's face and Momoko had to escort him to the nurse's office but then Brick kissed her! She also made Brick believe that she and the girls were friends with the PPGZ and told him why they killed them which made Brick really guilty and Momoko was sad that everything had happened because of the RRBZ. Now Brick is trying to find a way to forgive so it looks like he and his brothers better figure something out or else the guilt will devour them for good. By the way, I'm also gonna include a few villains but they will be on the PPGZ's side though. Enjoy the story!**

* * *

**Ch. 7**

**Momoko's p.o.v.**

Lunchtime came and the girls and I ate our food that Miyako made at our cottage. Kaoru and I are glad that Miyako can cook because her food reminds me of heaven and its starting to cheer me up a little bit.

"Momoko-san, how come your eyes were red when you came back from the nurses office?" Miyako asked me with worry.

"What did red eyes do to you!?" Kaoru growled in anger.

I explained to them what happened at the nurse's office and they all slightly gasped. Miyako came over and hugged me for comfort while Kaoru was growling with anger and fire was surrounding her.

"HE IS SO GONNA DIE!" Kaoru roared and punched the table which nearly scared some people around us.

"Kaoru-san calm down!" Miyako said.

"Don't worry Kaoru I'm alright so you don't have to worry about killing him. For now, we just gotta focus on the plan" I reassured her.

"Whatever but if I see him, he's gonna have a long talk with me" Kaoru cracked her knuckles.

"Okay" Miyako and I sweatdropped.

"Um excuse me?" a girl said across from us.

We turned our heads and saw a brown haired girl with green eyes wearing a purple sweater, white caprices, cowboy boots, and bangles on her wrist with 3 other girls behind. The girl on the left had black hair with a red streak on her bang, blue eyes, a white tanktop with a black coat over it, black jeans with chains on them, combat boots, and piercings on her left ear. The girl in the middle had golden blonde wavy hair, orange eyes, a red t-shirt with an orange tanktop over it, jeans mini skirt, 2 inch white high heels, and a bit of orange makeup on her face. The girl on the right had dark purple hair tied in a high ponytail, caramel colored eyes, a green spaghetti strap top that shows her stomach, grey shorts, blue sneakers, and glasses perched on top of her head.

"Can we help you?" Miyako politely asked them.

"Hi we're your classmates in Mrs. Hart's class. I'm Sallie, the one with blue eyes is Chloe, the one with orange eyes is Gina, and the one with caramel eyes is Wendy. We overheard you girls saying that the RRBZ were weak men and they made all the girls at school become idiotic fangirls" the green eyed girl known as Sallie replied.

"Yeah, so what of it?" Kaoru said.

"We thought about what you girls said to them and we completely agree with you. Those punks are trying to make all the females look bad" the blue eyed girl known as Chloe replied bluntly.

"You hate them too?" I asked.

"Yeah we really do. Back then, we used to have slight crushes on them but we began to hate them after realizing that they were just playboys who love to toy with a woman's heart. My friends and I wanted to know if we can help you girls overthrow those boys and help all the girls dominate over the males" the orange eyed girl known as Gina pleaded.

"Having some help from other females would be nice" Miyako smiled. "But can we trust you?"

"Don't worry you can trust us. The girls and I are recruiting a few other girls with us, the ones who aren't the RRBZ's fangirls. We can make all the females realize that those boys are bad and once we do that, then we'll be able to rule the school and you 3 shall be considered heroes to all women" the caramel eyed girl known as Wendy said with triumph.

"Well since you put it that way" Kaoru said. "Alright you girls are in but no funny business or you'll be talking to my fist"

"Deal!" the girls answered.

"How about we take you girls to our secret room. Its a place where girls like us like to make fun of all men especially the RRBZ" Chloe smirked.

"That sounds fun" I slightly grinned.

The girls and I finished our lunches and followed our new friends to their secret room. Looks like the plan is working perfectly, now to move on to the next step but gotta ask for Sedusa's advice on it first.

* * *

**Butch's p.o.v.**

Brick told me and Boomer what happened back at the nurse's office and we were pretty much shocked. No wonder those girls hate us that much but how are we supposed to know that they were friends with the PPGZ!

"So that's why they insulted us" Boomer sulked

"Yeah and Momoko also told me that she and the girls are never gonna forgive us for killing their friends and she's gonna make sure that all the girls dominate the boys which will definitely overthrow our title here at school" Brick frowned.

"Can't we just stop them by threatening to harm their families or loved ones?" I asked.

"That'll just make them hate us even more" Boomer answered.

"Boys we gotta find a way to make it up to them and have them forgive us" Brick said.

"But how though? They hate us to the bone and if we ever come near them, they'll just insult us more and have their tomboy friend kill us" I frowned.

"I just hope that they won't join the _Black Roses_" Boomer replied.

"If they did, then it'll be harder to earn their forgiveness because of them" Brick slightly frowned.

The Black Roses are a group of girls who despise men but mostly us because we made all the girls throw themselves at us. Only girls who think that females are better than males are capable of joining them and no one knows where their secret room is because if you get caught trying to follow them, you'll never be seen again. The Black Roses got that name because black roses are pretty rare and they bloom because the color reflects their mood on men and reminds them of nighttime. The boys and I couldn't find their leader because its been said that she can easily blend well with the crowd so its impossible to find and imprison her in order to stop their organization.

I sighed and out of the corner of my eye, I saw the girls talking with some girls who were in our class. They looked like they were in a deep conversation. Then they got up and followed those girls somewhere so I stood up as well.

"Guys get up. The girls are up to something and I want to know what it is" I told my brothers.

"It better be good" Brick stood up including Boomer.

We secretly followed them without being by them including our fangirls and after following them for 5 minutes, we saw them open the door to our school basement and silently went in without making a sound and closed it tightly. After that, the door vanished.

"Where did the door go?" Boomer whispered.

"It might be still there" Brick whispered.

"Hold it right there!" a voice exclaimed.

We turned our heads and saw 2 girls wearing black outfits with a black rose in their hair glaring at us with hate.

"Uh oh run!" I shouted.

My brothers and I quickly sprinted away leaving behind a trail of dust with those 2 girls running after us.

"Come back here you spies!" they called out with venom.

We quickly hid behind a plant pot and we watched the 2 girls ran past it and off somewhere thinking we were still running.

"Part of the Black Roses" Brick frowned.

"Now we'll never find a way to have the girls forgive us" Boomer sulked.

"Relax baby brother, we'll find a way to have them earn our forgiveness and prevent them from getting the females to dominate over the males" I reassured him.

"And it better be quick or we'll never let go of the guilt thats eating us" Brick said.

We all walked back to class since we weren't hungry today and I began thinking of my counterpart.

"I sure miss you Buttercup" I thought sadly.


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey you guys! Glad you liked this story! Okay so last time, the girls are being taken to the secret room with Sallie and the others who are part of the Black Roses who despise men and are now helping them overthrow the RRBZ and have the girls rule the school. Looks like the RRBZ are gonna have trouble on how to forgive them without being near their members. I'm gonna have an o.c. here named Icey who belongs to my friend Ali or Moonlightgirl258. Enjoy the story!**

* * *

**Ch. 8**

**Miyako's p.o.v.**

When the girls and I walked inside the secret room, we were pretty surprised on what it looked like. The basement was really huge and it had dark purple wallpaper with black roses on them and the floor was colored black that looked like that ink was splattered on the whole floor. There were some couches in the middle of the room with a huge plasma screen t.v. across from it including a table, some bean bag chairs, lamps, posters of famous women from back then on the walls, a huge bulletin board, flower pots, some rugs that were shaped like animals, and there was a very pretty girl sitting on a chair looking at us.

She had icy blue hair, light crystal blue eyes, a light ice blue shirt with a white vest over it, sky blue skirt, blue sandals, and a blue hat with dark blue diamond shapes on it. She was sitting like a beautiful proper young lady but her gaze nearly frightened us but we still remain our composure.

"Icey-sama, here are the girls we told you about" Sallie and her friends bowed down to that icy blue girl named Icey.

"Aw yes, I heard about them" Icey said in a slight mischievous tone. "You 3 girls were the ones who insulted the RRBZ correct?"

"Yes Miss Icey, we're the ones" Momoko said in a determined voice.

I watched Icey stood up gracefully and began walking toward us. When she stopped a few feet away from us, she put her hand under Momoko's chin and gazed at her face almost like she's analyzing her. After a few minutes, she did the same thing to Kaoru and then to me. Her eyes reminded me of water being frozen and turned to ice but they held a serene clarity which made me relax a bit. After she was done analyzing us, she stepped back a little and gave us a shy smile.

"Welcome to the layer of the Black Roses. You know me as Icey, the president of this organization but I'm sometimes referred to as Icey-sama or Miss Icey. The Black Roses was founded by me a few days after the PPGZ died. This organization is consisted of females who hate males or despise them but mostly those who hate the RRBZ because of how they made all women look bad. If you want to join this organization, then you must answer a few questions from me and you must answer them truthfully or you won't be part of the Black Roses agreed?" Icey said in a serious tone.

"Hold on, the girls and I need to think about this. We gotta see if your organization can be trusted to help us take down those playboys" Kaoru answered.

"Very well. Have plenty of time to think about this and whenever you're ready just ask Sallie, Chloe, Gina, or Wendy to have you come here again to answer my questions and be part of us" Icey slightly smirked. "It'll be very nice if you 3 join though but the choice is yours"

We were escorted out of the room and after realizing that lunch is almost over, we quickly went to our lockers and got our stuff for our next class.

"Should we join them or not?" I asked the girls.

"First, we gotta go to the next step of our plan and ask Sedusa's help on it and see if its okay with her that we get more help" Momoko answered.

"What is the next step of the plan?" Kaoru asked.

"You'll know the next step right after we meet Sedusa once school is over so be patient" Momoko said.

We got our stuff and headed toward our math class. The girls and I have the same classes together so we won't get separated and because the school is quite big, sticking together is a whole lot better than being split apart. When we arrived to our math class, we frowned when we saw the RRBZ in that class so we sat in the far corner so they wouldn't come near us. Out of the corner of my eye, I noticed that they were glancing at us but we ignored them since we still need to follow the plan. I swear I thought I saw Boomer's eyes were full of sadness and pity but I blocked it out so I won't have to feel the pain coming near my heart again.

The bell rang and the rest of the students came in including the teacher. What caught my surprise was that Princess Morebucks was in this class and she still remained the same back in middle school except her hair had gotten a bit longer and she grew taller which gave her a figure including her chest and bottom but she still wears those dresses that she thinks are gorgeous even though they're not. She saw me looking at her and she did something that pretty much surprised me.

She gave me a smile and a small wave before heading toward her seat. I was pretty much surprised she did that. She used to be mean and snobby back then but now not anymore. At least she's starting to become nice now.

"Hello class, I'm Mrs. Russell your substitute teacher and today we are going to learn about the distance formulas" Mrs. Russell replied.

After she explained a lot about using the formulas, the bell rang and everyone left to go to their next class including the RRBZ with their fangirls not before they give us a final glance. Before the girls and I left the classroom, Princess came over to us.

"Hey girls, I heard that you 3 made fun of the RRBZ and I thought it was pretty cool that you girls did that. Not a lot of people can make fun of them because they have the power to do what they want here but now you're becoming heroes to all of us" Princess commented.

"Thank you Princess, that's pretty nice of you" Momoko smiled.

"Your welcome and I'm sorry that I was mean to you girls back in middle school. I've decided to stop being mean and become a whole lot nicer so people would like me more" Princess blushed.

"Its a good thing you did" Kaoru slightly chuckled. "By the way, how come you don't act all lovey dovey toward those RRBZ, back then you liked all hot guys?"

"I used to like them but then they did something that made me hate them" Princess frowned.

"What did they do to you?" I asked.

"They locked up my sister in their dungeon because they thought that she was a spy when she visited them one time but she only came to ask if they wanted to be friends with my father so they could be known as the richest people in the whole wide world but they thought she was lying so they imprisoned her in their prison and we can't have her back because they think we just want their secrets" Princess slightly sobbed as tears ran down her cheeks. "I begged and pleaded with them that we'll give them anything they want and do you know what they said?"

"What did they say?" Momoko furrowed her eyebrows.

"They said that they want the PPGZ back alive and well and if we bring them back then they'll release her" Princess wiped away her tears. "But we all know thats impossible since they're gone forever"

I gently hugged her and rubbed her back in comfort while she softly sobbed on my chest. I gave the girls a worried look and they all slightly frowned.

"Maybe we can help you Princess" Momoko replied.

Kaoru and I looked at her with disbelief and Princess looked at her with her eyes full of hope.

"Y-You'll help me?" Princess slightly stuttered.

"The girls and I were planning to help the females dominate over the males which will make the RRBZ lose their title here and we thought of finding out their weaknesses by threatening their masculinity. If you help us dominate over the males then we'll be able to help you save your sister" Momoko brought her hand out. "What do you say?"

"I accept your deal! I'll do it for my sister!" Princess shook her hand and Momoko smirked.

"Good now have you ever heard of the Black Roses?" Momoko asked.

"Heard of it? I'm part of their organization" Princess smirked as she revealed a black rose on her hair.

"Excellent, now how about we go to our next class and I'll explain on what we're going to do" Momoko answered.

We all exited our classroom and went to our next class waving bye to Princess and when we got inside our classroom, Kaoru gave Momoko a scary glare.

"What the heck Momoko!? How are we supposed to save Duchess when she's locked up somewhere in the dungeon!?" Kaoru angrily whispered to her.

"And plus, its near their mansion. We'll never be able to find her or the others" I whispered with worry.

"Relax girls, this isn't going to affect the plan. Once we overthrow the RRBZ, we find Duchess in the dungeon who might know where the Professor is and we could get all the villains to stop being evil then" Momoko whispered.

"But what if they are onto us?" Kaoru frowned.

"Don't worry they won't know" Momoko slightly smirked.

School had ended and we all went to Annie's place and ordered some cinnamon rolls and iced tea. A few minutes later, she and Sedusa came out with our order and after placing them on the table, Annie went back inside the kitchen to cook an order and Sedusa sat down across from us and gave us a smirk.

"So how was step 1 of the plan?" She grinned.

"It went pretty well, they were pretty frustrated when we insulted them and they even bought the story of us being friends with the PPGZ" Momoko slightly giggled.

"They sure looked pretty guilty when we were in math class. I caught them glancing at us every so often" I said.

"Excellent, men like them should feel guilty for taking away a female's precious loved one" Sedusa slightly smirked.

"Not only that, we encountered an organization called the Black Roses at school which consisted of some females who despise men but mostly the RRBZ and they want us to join them" Kaoru explained.

"The Black Roses? I heard that every school has that organization and their leaders are geniuses in forming them to help women dominate over men. Joining them could make the plan progress more perfectly" Sedusa slightly grinned.

"Looks like we'll be joining them then tomorrow" Momoko answered.

"Good now we should move onto step 2 of the plan" Sedusa said.

"What is step 2 of the plan?" I asked.

"Its simple, you gotta learn to seduce the RRBZ" Sedusa smirked.

"Whoa whoa whoa, seduce!?" Kaoru exclaimed.

"You don't have to seduce them that much. All you gotta do is wear some outfits that make you look sexy and tease them a little. If they try to flirt with you, flirt with them back but reject them so they could suffer" Sedusa explained.

"That sounds pretty neat. When do we start?" Momoko asked.

"In a couple of days you girls will start. Right now, you must practice it so you'll be ready for it" Sedusa said. "Make sure you have some good outfits to make you sexy but not too revealing clothes alright?"

"Got it" we told her.

She stood up with a smile and went inside the kitchen to help Annie with the food. I hope that our plan will work so we can save the Professor, Ken, Peach, and the rest of our loved ones.

* * *

**Boomer's p.o.v.**

My brothers and I went to our private dungeon that was a few yards away from New Townsville. Its like any old dungeon but this one is pretty big and well hidden so no one would find this place. Whats different about it is that the jail cells are full of luxury and relaxation so prisoners won't have to worry about any stress or fear any punishments or death they get. One side of the dungeon are full of bad guys and the other side are the good guys that get the best treatment. We went inside a secret room and behind the bars was a man in a lab coat laying down on a huge bed with a little boy next to him who also wore a lab coat and a robotic dog on his lap.

The dog looked at us and began growling and barking at the same time.

"I suggest you stop barking or we'll turn you into a race car" Brick smirked as the dog stopped what its doing but growled slightly.

"Its been a while huh Professor?" I slightly smiled.

"What do you boys want?" he stood up and got off the bed.

"We just came to say hi that's all" Butch said.

"You want to know about the girls don't you?" the little boy glared at us.

"Ken please" Professor calmed him down.

"I suggest you be nice and listen to the professor shrimp or else" Brick grinned evilly.

"Fine" Ken muttered.

"So would you mind telling us more about the PPGZ, Professor?" I asked him.

"Well all I know is that Blossom loves to eat sweets and read comic books, Bubbles loves to read fashion magazines and play with animals, and Buttercup loves to play sports and skateboard a lot. That's all I know about them" the Professor answered.

"Anything else?" Butch rose an eyebrow.

"That's all I know sorry" the Professor looked down.

"Alright we believe you… for now" Brick said. "Let's go boys!"

We exited the dungeon and flew back home in our transformation uniforms. Something in my gut is telling me that the Professor is hiding something but whatever it is, it might be related to the girls.


	9. Chapter 9

**Hi you guys! Okay so last time, the girls have met the leader of the Black Roses and are planning to join them and it looks like they're helping Princess on saving Duchess and finding her from the RRBZ's dungeon. Looks like the girls are now going toward step 2 of the plan. Icey belongs to Moonlightgirl258 and I own my o.c.'s Sallie, Chloe, Gina, and Wendy. The PPGZ, RRBZ, Annie, Sedusa, and all the other characters belong to their owner. Enjoy the story!**

* * *

**Ch. 9**

**Kaoru's p.o.v.**

School came the next day and the girls and I spotted Sallie and her friends near their lockers.

"Yo!" I called out.

They turned around and when they saw us, they smiled.

"Have you girls thought about it?" Chloe asked.

"Yes we have, we're gonna join the Black Roses" Momoko answered.

"Excellent, just follow us and you'll be answering Icey-sama's questions" Wendy replied.

They led us back to the basement where their organization lives and after looking around and shutting the door behind us, Icey came out of a room that was blocked by curtains and went over to us.

"Icey-sama, the girls want to join us" Gina and the other girls bowed down.

"Good now if you 3 would sit down on the couch, we'll begin the questions" Icey said.

The girls and I sat down on the couch and we heard Icey shout: "Ladies! We have some new maidens who are going to join us!"

Footsteps were heard and we heard the curtains opened and revealed a bunch of girls that range from freshman to seniors. I recognized Princess in the group and realized that there were mostly 9 or 10 here. Looks like they're the only ones who hate the RRBZ and other men. I noticed that they were all analyzing us indicating whether or not we can be trusted.

"Alright young maidens, these ladies are gonna hear the questions that I'm gonna give you and you must have an honest answer. If you don't give out an honest answer, you'll have to give me a reason on why you chose not to answer it honestly or you won't be able to join us. The senior girls are going to decide whether or not you 3 are worthy in being part of the Black Roses" Icey explained.

"We understand Miss Icey-chan" Miyako said.

"Alright now let's begin the questions!" Icey exclaimed. "First question, which men do you 3 despise the most and why?"

"We despise the RRBZ the most because they killed the PPGZ who were close friends of ours and we don't believe they're sorry because if they were then they wouldn't have killed them" Momoko answered in a truthful tone.

Some of the girls slightly gasped while the rest were in complete shock. Icey was slightly surprised but she remained her composure.

"Second question, what hobbies are you girls most skilled at?" Icey questioned.

"I'm most skilled at designing outfits, Momoko-chan is skilled on using computers to gather information, and Kaoru-san is skilled at all the sports because of her strength" Miyako answered truthfully.

"Impressive" Icey said. "Third question, what instruments do you girls play?"

"I play the drums, Momoko plays the violin, and Miyako plays the piano" I answered in a truthful tone.

"Last question, why do you girls want to join the Black Roses?" Icey crossed her arms over her chest.

The girls and I looked at each other and said at the same time, "To help women dominate over men and overthrow the RRBZ so we can avenge the PPGZ's death"

The girls were all wide-eyed at our answer but they still remained their composure. Princess was slightly agape but a girl next to her gently closed her mouth so she wouldn't get any bugs in them. Icey looked at each of us and after a few minutes, nodded and went back inside the room with some senior girls to see if we're in or not.

"So you girls are friends with the PPGZ?" Wendy asked.

"Yeah we are" Momoko lied.

"Can you tell us all about them? We're really huge fans of them and we were sad when they died" Sallie pleaded.

"Of course, come sit down and we'll tell you" Miyako said.

All the girls came over and sat down on the floor and we began telling them all about the PPGZ even though no one knows that we're them. They were all awing at our explanations even Princess was interested in it. After explaining everything to them, Icey and the other senior girls came over with stoic faces.

"Alright ladies, we made our decision" Icey replied in a serious tone.

All the girls, including us, stood up and we all watched as Icey stood a few feet away from us and gave us a smile/smirk.

"Congratulations young maidens, you are part of the Black Roses after reviewing your answers. You all answered truthfully so we present to you your own black roses"

The senior girls brought out 3 black roses from behind their hands and put one each in our hair. I gotta say, these roses sure are pretty and they remind me of nighttime which is my favorite time of day because of the stars twinkling during the night sky. All the girls began clapping with huge smiles on their faces and Icey gave each of us a hug and a slight peck on our foreheads.

"You girls are now part of us. We will help all the girls realize that the RRBZ are just heartbreakers and have them help us overthrow their title and rule the school" Icey slightly smirked.

"Let's do this for the PPGZ!" a random girl shouted.

"That's right! For the PPGZ!" Icey yelled.

We all whooped and cheered which made us slightly laugh at it. Soon the bell rang for class to start so we all quickly exited the basement and headed toward our classes waving bye to each other. Now that we join the Black Roses, we gotta prepare for step 2 of the plan and I am so gonna hate it which involves wearing a girly outfit. Blegh!

* * *

**Butch's p.o.v.**

My brothers and I were busy flirting with a couple of our fangirls when we saw the girls came in. I took a peek at Kaoru and slightly drooled at what she was wearing: a black tanktop that hugged her curves and chest with a green jacket over it left unzipped, dark skinny jeans, black jordans, and a black rose in her hair.

Hold on, a black rose? A few girls had those roses in their hair which could only mean…. Darn it! They must've joined the Black Roses! Great now they're gonna try to overthrow us and have all the females dominate us. I better find a way to convince her and her friends to leave their organization and possibly make her mine since she's a tomboy who loves sports and hates girly stuff, just my type.

The teacher came in and after explaining all the stuff we already knew yesterday, she left for a teachers meeting so we now have a break today from homework. My brothers and I stood up and went over to Kaoru and her friends with huge smirks on our faces.

"What?" Kaoru replied bluntly.

"We wanna ask you girls something" I answered.

"And what is it?" Momoko rose an eyebrow.

"We wanna know if you 3 would like to go to the cafe with us?" Brick smirked.

"Like a date?" Miyako asked.

"Why yes Miyako-chan, like a date" Boomer slightly grinned.

The girls looked at each other and yelled, "NO!"

We were in complete shock. No girl has ever rejected us before and they decided to refuse this offer!? I clenched my fists and slightly growled. "What do you mean no!?"

"No as in, we don't wanna go on a date with you playboys" Kaoru stuck her tongue at me.

"Why not?" Brick slightly growled.

"Because we don't want to go out with people like you who toy with a woman's heart. You men always think you're better than us when in truth, we're actually better than you because we know your weaknesses" Momoko smirked at them.

"And what would our weaknesses be?" Boomer asked.

"Sorry but its private information. We don't reveal them to people like you" Miyako put a finger to her lips to indicate silence.

"Look! I know that you 3 are angry that we killed the PPGZ and we're really sorry about it but can't you just let go of the past and stop making us feel guilty!?" I shouted.

"Its impossible because not only did you took away our friends but we had nightmares about their deaths because of you idiots!" Kaoru shouted as she stood up.

"N-Nightmares?" Brick said with slight shock.

"That's right. Ever since they died, we kept getting nightmares about their deaths and it hurt us so badly that we decided to hate you boys for taking them away from us. You boys need to understand that we'll never forgive you unless you stop ruling the world and give back peace to everyone" Momoko crossed her arms.

"I don't think we can give up ruling the world" Boomer said.

"Then we won't forgive you" Miyako answered.

"Hey! Why are the rulers talking with these losers!?" I heard a slutty fangirl shout.

"SHUT UP YOU SLUT OR I'LL SHAVE YOUR HEAD OFF!" Kaoru yelled at her.

The slutty fangirl yelped in fear and quickly hid behind another fangirl and a few from the Black Roses glared at her since Kaoru and her friends are part of the Black Roses.

"Can you boys please leave them alone? They want their own space" a classmate named Chloe said to us.

"We can do whatever we want you gothic freak" Brick glared at her.

"Don't talk to her like that!" Momoko shouted at him.

"What did you call me you womanizer!?" a dark aura surrounded Chloe that made all the boys gulp in fear.

"You heard me! I called you a- Brick didn't finish his sentence as she tackled him to the floor and began pummeling him with her punches.

"Brick!" Boomer and I shouted as we grabbed her and threw her off our brother.

"Brick-kun!" the fangirls screeched and glared at Chloe but she glared them all back and they backed off in fear.

Brick had a couple of bruises and a bruised eye but he was still alright. We put his arms around us to hoist him up and I glared at Chloe.

"You're gonna be punished for hurting our brother you idiot" I growled at her.

"Nobody hurts our brother and gets away with it" Boomer frowned.

"Since you hurt me, I'll be deciding the punishment" Brick glared at her.

"If you punish me, the Black Roses will punish you for hurting their member" Chloe crossed her arms.

"They won't because we rule this world and we can put your organization in our prison and have you all put in a coma for at least a 100 years or so" Brick smirked.

"You can't do that!" a classmate named Gina shouted.

"Oh yes we can. Our law says that if you hurt one of us, we can choose what punishment for the attacker and punish those close to him/her" Brick said.

"Hold it! If you hurt her, we'll hurt you" Kaoru glared at us. She sure does look cute when she's mad.

"Then we'll punish you and your friends Kaoru-chan" I slightly cooed.

She growled at what I called her and was about to tackle me but Momoko put a hand on her shoulder to stop her.

"Can't we make some sort of deal here?" Miyako suggested.

"Actually there is" Boomer grinned.

"And what sort of deal are you talking about?" Momoko asked.

"We won't punish her or the Black Roses if you 3 go on a date with us and be our girlfriends" Boomer answered.

"WHAT!?" they all exclaimed including their members while the fangirls fainted from what he said.

"That sounds like a good deal. Go on a date with us and be ours and no harm shall come to the goth and her organization. If you refuse the deal then we'll just punish Chloe and put the Black Roses in a coma" Brick smirked.

"Why you little- Kaoru was cut off as Momoko replied, "How do we know that you'll keep your promise?"

"Its simple. Just go on a group date with us and once its over, we shall promise with all our heart to never come near your friends okay?" I said.

The girls whispered with one another and after a few minutes they replied, "Fine you got a deal but don't hurt them or else!"

We all smirked and the members of the Black Roses were in shock on what happened. We carried our brother to the nurses office but before we exited the classroom, we whispered to our future girlfriends, "Meet us at the Alley Cafe at 5:00 on Friday and wear something sexy for us"

I grinned and wondered what kind of outfit Kaoru is gonna wear for our date.


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey you guys! Okay so last time, the PPGZ joined the Black Roses and are going into Step 2 of the plan soon but oh no, they now have to go on a date with the RRBZ so they wouldn't hurt Chloe or the rest of the members of the Black Roses. The PPGZ are so gonna hate this but they did this to protect their loved ones. The Black Roses are going to feel sorry for them. Enjoy the story!**

* * *

**Ch. 10**

**Momoko's p.o.v.**

The girls and I were at the cottage discussing over our plan on what we're gonna do to the RRBZ during our date. During lunchtime, Icey learned about how we had to go on a date with the RRBZ because if we didn't then they were gonna hurt Chloe and the others and she was definitely mad at those boys.

_Flashback:_

_"THEY WHAT!?" Icey yelled in anger._

_The other members were in complete shock after learning of the boys bribing us and some were trying to calm down Icey and refraining her from killing the RRBZ. The rest gave us looks of pity since we have to go on a date with those playboys and they were also mad that they were gonna hurt their member._

_"I DON'T CARE IF ITS ILLEGAL OR NOT! I AM GOING TO KILL THOSE HEARTBREAKERS! NOBODY TRIES TO HURT MY ORGANIZATION AND FAMILY AND GET AWAY WITH IT!" Icey grabbed a huge scythe and stalked toward the door but the seniors quickly held her back while the other 2 blocked the door so she wouldn't go._

_"Wait a minute Miss Icey! The girls and I have a plan to make sure those boys don't fall for us!" I exclaimed._

_Icey began calming down after I told her this and she crossed her arms over her chest and rose an eyebrow. "And how are you gonna make them not fall for you?"_

_"Its simple, if they try to flirt with us then we flirt with them back but reject them harshly" I slightly smirked._

_"Rejecting them harshly sounds nice but what if they don't fall for it?" Icey asked._

_"They'll fall for it once we give them an insult and wear some outfits that'll make them drool over us but they'll be angry once they realize they can't touch us" Miyako giggled._

_"Really? How are you gonna do that?" Icey said confusingly._

_"Let's just say we know someone who's helping us trying to overthrow those punks and help women dominate over men and relax, she's a female too" Kaoru answered._

_"I like the sound of that" Icey smiled in a mischievous way. "Hold on, since you girls are going on a date with those boys then I'll have to send one of my members to keep an eye on you girls so those womanizers won't take advantage of you or anything"_

_"Oh you don't have to do that Miss Icey" I said._

_"Nonsense I must. You maidens are part of our family and we must look out for one another no matter what. I don't want those jerks to do anything improper to you or they shall lose their family jewels __**permanently**__!" Icey said with venom on that word._

_"I like the sound of that" Kaoru grinned evilly._

_"Miss Icey-sama! Lunch is about to end soon!" Princess called out to her._

_"Thank you for letting us know about it Princess-chan! Go get your stuff and head to your next class ladies and girls, say hi to Miss Sedusa to me" Icey smirked as she and all the girls left the room._

_End of Flashback:_

We were pretty much in shock that Icey knew about Sedusa. When school ended and when we went to Annie's place, we asked Sedusa about how Icey knew her and Sedusa pretty much surprised us again.

_Another Flashback:_

_"Looks like she remembered me" Sedusa slightly giggled._

_"Wait, you knew Icey?" I asked in disbelief._

_"That's correct. I once met her during my times as a villain when I saved her from a couple of thugs who were gonna mug her and probably assault her" Sedusa explained._

_"That was so sweet of you to save her" Miyako said._

_"No woman should suffer getting harmed from an evil man" Sedusa slightly frowned. "By the way, I heard from her and the Black Roses that the RRBZ made you go on a date with them"_

_"If we didn't then they were gonna harm Chloe and the others and we couldn't just stand there and let them harm them" Kaoru said with anger._

_"Don't worry girls I understand but this is also good" Sedusa slightly grinned._

_"Why is it good?" I asked._

_"You girls can now move onto step 2 of the plan: S.I.M." Sedusa said._

_"S.I.M.?" Miyako asked._

_"It stands for Seducing Idiot Men" Sedusa answered._

_"I like that name" Kaoru laughed._

_"We gotta seduce them?" I asked._

_"Not only do you have to seduce them and wear outfits that make you look sexy but if they try to flirt with you, flirt with them back but insult and reject them harshly to lower down their masculinity" Sedusa explained._

_"Can't we just threaten their manhood or something?" Kaoru asked._

_"That'll make them think that you're playing hard to get with them. Men like them like feisty girls kinda" Sedusa grimaced._

_"But what if they did anything inappropriate to us?" Miyako asked._

_"Don't worry girls! All you have to do is wear these hidden in your clothing and if they try to touch you, a force would pull them back" Sedusa smirked as she gave us 3 pins with our respective symbols: mine was a heart, Miyako's was a bubble, and Kaoru's was a star._

_"Arigato Sedusa! You're a good friend!" I smiled at her._

_"No problem! Anything to help my ex-enemy" Sedusa gave us a heartfelt smile. "Now remember the plan, seduce them then reject them and make them suffer"_

_End of Flashback:_

Right now, the girls and I were getting ready for our date with the boys since they told us to meet them at the cafe at 5:00. Since Sedusa wants us to wear some clothing that makes us look kinda sexy, we chose the type of clothing that Miyako once picked out for us back when we were in Fiji.

I wore a tight red tube top that hugs my curves and shows a bit of my cleavage with a mini white coat over it left unzipped, a jeans mini skirt that stopped at my mid thighs, pink 2 inch stilettos, and a bit of make-up put on my face. Miyako wore a blue strapped dress that hugged her body and it stops below her thighs which shows off her long legs, 3 inch sky blue high heels, and she had some make-up on her face but not too much or too little. Kaoru wore a black t-shirt that was a bit tight with a green sweater over it that hugs her curves, black short shorts that stop at her mid thighs, light green converses, and she had only eye shadow and lip gloss for her make-up since she hates wearing make-up a lot but will only wear very little of it incase for emergency.

We looked over the mirror to check if everything was ready. We put the pins on our clothing so that way the RRBZ won't touch us badly. I checked my watch to see that it was 4:50 so the girls and I got our stuff and left the cottage to go to the cafe where we will meet the RRBZ. The girls and I looked at each other and slightly smirked. There's no way that the plan will fail since we have the upper hand.

* * *

**Brick's p.o.v.**

My brothers and I were near the cafe waiting for our dates to show up. I wore a red button up t-shirt with black dress pants, red sneakers, and my RRBZ belt and watch. Boomer and Butch were wearing the same thing like me except in their own signature colors. I wonder what Momoko and her friends are gonna wear for our date. If they wore anything sexy, I don't think I could keep my hands to myself. But she and her friends look pretty familiar I just can't quite put my finger on it. I was broken out of my thoughts when my brother called my name.

"Huh what is it?" I asked them.

"Are you okay Brick? You've been spacing out a lot" Boomer said with worry.

"Were you thinking about that Momoko chick or something?" Butch snickered at me.

"Actually yes I was. I was thinking on why she and her friends looked familiar" I glared at him.

"Really? I was wondering if they looked familiar as well" Boomer answered.

"Me too! Have we met them before?" Butch asked.

"That's what I'm trying to figure out" I sighed.

After a few minutes of silence, I saw our dates coming over and I gotta say, Momoko looked pretty hot in her outfit. A red tube top that hugged her curves with a mini white coat over it, a jeans mini skirt that shows off her long creamy legs, pink high heels, and make-up that made her look gorgeous. My brothers were speechless at what their dates were wearing and I think I saw Butch drool at seeing Kaoru. I felt myself about to drool so I quickly stopped myself and regained a composure so Momoko won't think I'm some pervert or anything.

When they came over to us, I brought my hand out for her and Momoko looked at it.

"You're supposed to take my hand babe" I smirked.

"I'd like it if you kept your hands to yourself Bricky" Momoko slightly giggled.

"So you're giving me nicknames huh babe? Well then I'll be calling you Momoko-koi since you're calling me Bricky" I smirked at her.

"Thats all you can come up with" Momoko smirked back at me.

"I have a lot more for you but if you want to know what they are, you're gonna have to kiss me" I whispered seductively in her ear.

"Kiss you huh?" she whispered back in a seductive tone. "I would love to but I think its best if we do that somewhere privately where no one would see us"

"I'd like that" I purred. I looked over to see that Boomer was making Miyako slightly laugh and Butch was smirking at Kaoru who was frowning.

"Come on guys. Let's go inside and order something from the cafe since we're hungry" I said.

They all nodded and we went inside and sat near a booth and waited for someone to take our order. A waiter came and when he looked at the girls, he was smirking in a flirty way. A killer intent came from me and my brothers and when the waiter felt it and looked at us, his eyes widened in fear and stopped looking at our girls which made us smirk at his fear.

"W-Welcome t-to t-the c-cafe, w-what w-would y-you l-like t-to e-eat?" he stuttered with fear and sweated heavily.

"I'll have a strawberry shortcake with some milk tea" Momoko replied.

"I'll have a salad and water please" Miyako said.

"A creme cheese crepe and some orange juice" Kaoru replied.

"Chocolate cake and green tea" I said.

"Pizza and water please" Boomer said.

"A corn dog and orange soda" Butch replied.

"C-Coming r-right u-up" the waiter stuttered and quickly ran off with fear.

"What a wimp he was" Butch snickered.

"Such a disgrace to all men who were supposed to stay brave" Kaoru replied bluntly.

"I never thought I say this but I agree with you cupcake" he tried to put his arm around her but a huge force pulled him back.

"What was that?" Boomer said with shock.

"I think your brother is losing his touch" Miyako giggled while covering her mouth.

"Are you trying to mess with me Kaoru-chan?" Butch cooed.

"Why would I do that when I'm doing nothing here" Kaoru said in a bored tone.

"Its probably your imagination or something Butch" Momoko answered.

"There's no way it could be his imagination. I witnessed it as well" I replied.

I put my arm around Momoko but a huge force pulled me back. Boomer did the same with Miyako and he got the same result. Just when I was about to open my mouth, the waiter came in with our orders, put them on the table, bowed down to us, and quickly ran away to the kitchen with fear again.

"Let's just eat and talk about this later" Miyako said.

We all complied and ate our food but there's no way we're gonna change the subject about it. After we finished and paid the bill, I decided that we could watch a movie so we could have some alone time with our dates at the back where no one could see us. The movie that my brothers picked out was "Warm Bodies". We got our tickets and went inside the movie theater where we picked our own seats. Momoko and I sat all the way near the back where we were covered in darkness, Kaoru and Butch were near a corner, and Miyako and Boomer were three rows in front of us. I noticed that there were a few people near the front and I glanced at a couple of girls who I recognized as part of the Black Roses. Great! Why do they have to be here of all places!?

The movie started and whenever I tried to make a move on Momoko, that huge force kept pulling me back which is making me angry. Why can't I touch my date!? Now how am I supposed to sneak a quick kiss from her or make out with her because of this dumb force not letting me have some fun. The movie ended and we all exited outside the movie theater. I noticed that Boomer and Butch were frowning which probably meant that they were mad that they couldn't make a move on their dates as well. I turned my head toward my date and smirked at her.

"So babe about that kiss?" I grinned.

"Oh yeah, the girls and I forgot about that. Let's give our boys a thank you gift girls" Momoko motioned to her friends.

My brothers and I grinned and as we leaned in closer to them just inches from their lips, the girls suddenly pulled away and put a hand on our mouths to stop ourselves.

"Did you really think we were gonna kiss you?" Momoko smirked.

"Why would we kiss the enemies of the PPGZ? We're not that stupid" Miyako giggled.

"We're not interested in love because its gross and we don't need any men in our lives to protect us" Kaoru crossed her arms while grinning.

"And plus we didn't like this date because you boys kept trying to make a move on us which indicates you only liked us for our looks and bodies. The PPGZ would've been disappointed in you including Mojo" the girls shook their heads in disappointment and walked away from us.

I was in complete shock. They dare try to trick us like that!? I growled and looked at my brothers and they were angry just like I was. Those girls are so gonna pay and there's no way that they'll beat us.

"Boys! We are going to come up with a punishment for them since they tricked us!" I exclaimed.

They nodded and we walked away thinking of a punishment on those girls.

* * *

**In the bushes:**

"OMG did you see what they did he he!?" Gina muffled her laughs.

"Those girls are geniuses! Why couldn't I thought of that!?" Princess exclaimed in laughter.

"Girls we got a problem! The RRBZ are planning to punish them!" a senior girl said.

"We gotta stop them!" Gina said.

"Its impossible since they're the rulers and they'll hurt us if we stop their plan" the senior girl frowned.

"We can't let them punish our friends!" Princess exclaimed.

"I know! We gotta report this to Icey-sama right now!" the senior girl commanded.

They left the bushes and disappeared in the alley way.


	11. Chapter 11

**Hi everyone! Okay so last time you saw the date that the PPGZ had with the RRBZ and boy did those boys get burned by them hehe! Looks like step 2 of the plan pretty much worked on them kinda but it looks like the boys are gonna punish them now because of it. Let's hope the Black Roses find a way to help them. Enjoy the story!**

* * *

**Ch. 11**

**Miyako's p.o.v.**

The girls and I were at school early Monday morning and since classes don't start until 8:15, we decided to go visit the secret room where the Black Roses are. I remembered how Friday evening when the girls and I used step 2 of the plan to seduce them and reject them harshly in order to threaten their masculinity and I slightly giggled when seeing the looks on their faces.

"Man I hate school! Why couldn't it start like at 2:00 and end at 2:03?" I heard Kaoru complained.

"We all need an education Kaoru and being at school for only 3 minutes isn't enough" Momoko said.

"Plus it'll be impossible to talk with one another at school" I replied.

"Its not the only place where we hang out" Kaoru answered.

We arrived at the secret room and opened the door quietly so no one could hear it creak. When we looked around to make sure no one is following us, we quickly went inside and closed the door behind us. We walked over to the meeting room and noticed that all the members of the Black Roses were discussing with Miss Icey-chan in a heated argument while she was frowning.

"We have to stop them Icey-sama or they could do something bad to them!" Gina slightly growled.

"I suggest we pull some pranks on them and frame the boys basketball team for the pranks" Princess suggested.

"Calm down ladies! We gotta first think about what we have to do to prevent them from punishing the girls" Icey raised her voice.

"Who's punishing the girls?" Momoko asked.

They all stopped talking and looked at us with wide eyes. The other members were giving us looks of pity and sadness which made us confused.

"Oh g-girls! I-I didn't h-hear you c-come in" Icey stuttered.

"Don't change the subject, just what were you girls talking about?" Kaoru crossed her arms.

"Its nothing really! Just a private conversation that all girls like to talk about hehe" Icey said with sweat coming down her face.

"Miss Icey-chan, we can tell that you're lying. Please tell us whats going on?" I asked in my sweet voice.

I heard her sigh with a look of defeat and looked at us in a serious expression.

"I heard from my members that I sent to keep an eye on your date with the RRBZ that they are planning to punish you girls for tricking them when they thought that you were gonna kiss them"

"WHAT!?" Kaoru shouted in anger. "IF THEY LAY A FINGER ON US I'M GONNA NEUTER THEM!"

"Kaoru calm down!" Momoko and I yelled.

"Calm down Kaoru-san" Icey said in a soothing calm voice. "The maidens and I were discussing about stopping them from punishing you. We can't have you 3 punished because of your tricks on them"

"We were only following our own plan on overthrowing them that's all" Momoko answered.

"Plan? What plan?" Princess asked.

"Gomenesai but its a secret" I winked.

"We can handle those boys by ourselves Miss Icey so you and the members don't have to help us. We don't want any of you to get hurt by them" Kaoru said.

"But girls those boys are the rulers of our world! Who knows what they'll do to you! You must let us help you!" Icey pleaded.

"Don't worry about it Miss Icey-chan, we know what to do" I reassured her.

"Are you maidens sure?" Icey hesitated.

"We're positive Miss Icey" Momoko answered.

"Alright then but let us know if you need our help. We're family so don't forget it" Icey sighed.

"No need to worry!" Kaoru gave her a thumbs up.

I heard the bell rang so we all exited the room and headed toward our 1st hour class. When we got to our class and sat down on the desks, I heard the RRBZ coming in with their fangirls surrounding them. The girls and I grimaced at them because they were wearing revealing slutty clothes and too much make-up. I saw Boomer staring at me with a smirk and he winked at me. I quickly looked down at my desk to hide the slight blush forming on my cheeks.

* * *

**Boomer's p.o.v.**

I saw Miyako look down at her desk to hide the blush that was forming on her cheeks. I slightly grinned because my brothers and I managed to figure out what punishments they're gonna have after doing some research with my brothers on who their families were.

_Flashback:_

_My brothers and I were in our huge office that almost looks like the President's place except our carpet had our logo on it and we don't have a flag near our desk. Brick was on the computer looking through some information on who their families were and we managed to find some files on them. I was on the right side and Butch was on the left side while Brick is in the middle sitting on the computer chair._

_"Well well well, looks like we got some information on these girls" Brick smirked._

_"Click their files already. I wanna see if Kaoru has any secrets in there" Butch grinned._

_The files were clicked and they opened up to show information about the girls including their families._

_"So Momoko has a little sister named Kuriko huh? That's pretty interesting" Brick said._

_"I didn't know that Miyako lives with her grandmother named Kiyoko Gotokuji and is also rich" I replied._

_"So Kaoru has a father named Tokio who's a famous wrestler, a mother named Mitsuko, an older brother named Dai, and a younger brother named Shou? She sure has a rowdy family" Butch smirked._

_"We could use this information to blackmail and punish them. What do you think boys?" Brick asked._

_"Let's use it!" Butch and I exclaimed._

_"This is gonna be good" Brick laughed and we laughed along with him._

_End of Flashback:_

I sat down on my desk and when the teacher came in, the fangirls went back to their desks not before winking at me and my brothers in a flirty way. Those girls stink at flirting with us since they're the type to only like us for our looks and money. The teacher began talking about the lesson and I just zoned out thinking of what can I use about her grandmother to punish Miyako.

Lunchtime came around and I spotted Miyako at her locker while her friends were walking outside with their lunches. Its definitely my lucky day!

"Hey Miyako!" I called out to her.

She turned her head to see me and slightly frowned.

"Can I help you Boomer-san?" she said in a polite tone.

"Tell me Miyako-chan, do you love your grandmother?" I slightly smirked.

"Of course I do, why do you ask?" Miyako said in a confused tone.

"Does her name happen to be Kiyoko Gotokuji?" I answered.

"H-How do you know my grandmother's name?" she slightly hesitated.

"Let's just stay I've done my research" I grinned. "Your grandmother must be very precious to you huh?"

"Don't you dare hurt my granny!" she glared at me.

"Oh don't worry I won't hurt her if.." I trailed off.

"If what?" she asked.

"If you kiss me and be my girlfriend" I smirked.

"On the cheek?" she said with hope.

"Nope! On the lips!" I pointed my lips.

"What!?" she yelled in shock.

"Kiss me, be my girlfriend, and I'll let you see your grandmother okay?" I said.

"F-Fine" she admitted in defeat.

She slowly leaned in to kiss me but I kissed her first and wrapped my arms around her waist. She slightly gasped at it but then she slowly gave in as she wrapped her arms around my neck. It feels so nice kissing her, I must be in heaven or something! After we made out for 5 minutes, I released her and she was breathing heavily and her cheeks were red.

"Now that you kissed me, you are officially my girlfriend!" I exclaimed. "I'll let you see your grandmother tomorrow after school okay?"

"Okay but please don't hurt her!" she pleaded.

"I promise my himawari! I always keep my promises" I crossed my heart to keep my promise. "I'll walk you to your friends so that way you'll be safe from the fanboys"

"A-Arigato" Miyako slightly stuttered.

I gently grabbed her hand and we walked outside where her friends were talking with one another near an oak tree. I guided her there and when they saw us, they were in shock and Kaoru was glaring at me but I ignored her. I kissed Miyako's cheek and headed toward the table where my brothers are.

**Just to let you guys know, himawari means sunflower in japanese!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hi you guys! Okay so last time, the Black Roses warned the girls about the RRBZ going to punish them and Boomer blackmailed Miyako! This isn't good for her and it looks like her friends are gonna be wondering why she was with him. Looks like Kaoru and Momoko are next in being blackmailed so this won't be good for them! Enjoy the story!**

* * *

**Ch. 12**

**Kaoru's p.o.v.**

When Momoko and I saw Miyako walking toward the oak tree with Boomer by her side, I was in complete anger and glared at the blue ruff while Momoko was in complete shock and confusion. After they both stopped in front of us, he kissed her cheek and headed toward the lunch table where his brothers were with a slight grin on his face. I gotta remind myself to punch that guy for kissing my friend.

"What the heck Miyako!?" Momoko slightly exclaimed at her.

"Its not what you think girls!" Miyako waved her hands in front of us.

"Not what we think!? Why were you walking with Boomer and why didn't you stop him from kissing your cheek!?" I slightly growled.

I heard her sighed and sat down in front of us and explained to us what happened to her encounter with Boomer and we slightly gasped in shock.

"How do they know about our families!?" Momoko asked with disbelief.

"He told me that they did some research on us and found information about our families" Miyako said with sadness.

"If they dare try to lay a finger on my family, I'm gonna murder them!" I shouted with anger.

"We can't threaten them Kaoru! They'll hurt our families if we try to harm them so we need to figure out a plan to not only free the Professor, Ken, Peach, and Duchess but our families too!" Momoko answered.

"I hope that they're all alright" Miyako said with worry.

"Me too" I answered.

"Looks like lunch is gonna end in 5 minutes. I brought some leftover food for you Miyako since you forgot to get your lunch from your locker" Momoko replied as she gave Miyako some leftovers from last night.

"Arigato Momoko-chan" Miyako politely thanked her.

She quickly ate the leftovers and after finishing her food, the bell rang for lunch to end and we all went to our lockers and headed toward our next class where our friends are. When we got there, we saw the RRBZ talking with one another near our desks and when Boomer saw Miyako, his face lit up and motioned her to come to him. I saw her lower her head down and slowly walk toward him but Momoko and I stopped her and glared at him. He frowned at what we did and his brothers turned around and I gave them an evil glare which slightly frightened them.

"Stay away from our friend freckle face or else!" I threatened him.

"You can't do that since I'm her boyfriend and she must be with me if she wants to see her grandmother" Boomer frowned.

"Why can't you boys just leave us alone!? We don't want to be with men like you!" Momoko glared at them.

"We all know that isn't true Momoko-chan. If you girls think that men aren't important then why do you girls care about your dads then?" Brick smirked at her.

"They're the only men we can trust!" she shot back.

"Is that so? Then would you girls be mad if anything bad happened to your dads?" Butch smirked evilly.

"If you lay a finger on them I won't hesitate to kill you!" I growled at him.

"My, such big words coming from the tomboy of the group. You need to calm down kitty" Butch purred.

"What did you call me!?" I growled with anger.

"I called you kitty since you have sharp claws and you like to be pretty feisty! Just my type" He winked at me.

Without thinking, I stomped over to him and slapped him really hard which left a handprint on his cheek. The room was all quiet, Momoko and Miyako were in shock while Brick and Boomer slightly gasped and growled at me. Butch was stunned for a moment but then he growled and glared at me with anger in his eyes.

"You made a big mistake doing that" he growled at me. "After school, come to the soccer field or I'll hunt you down"

He went to his desk and sat down with his fangirls all over him asking him if he was alright and his brothers gave me a nasty look and sat down at their desks with their fangirls and a couple of them glared at Miyako for stealing Boomer away from them but I gave them an evil look and they looked away from fear. My friends and I sat down at our desks and Momoko glared at me while Miyako was still looking down with her face covered from the shadows.

"Way to go Kaoru! Now you made him mad and he is going to punish you for slapping him" Momoko scolded at me. "I hope you have a plan to stop him from punishing you!"

"Relax Momoko, of course I have a plan" I reassured her.

She sighed and turned to look at the board when the teacher came in. The truth is, I don't really have a plan in stopping Butch from punishing me. Oh man.

* * *

**Butch's p.o.v.**

School went by pretty quick and it was now 2:55 p.m. I got out early since my brothers and I can leave whenever we want since we rule the world and now I'm at the soccer field waiting for Kaoru to show up. How dare she slap me! Once I beat her in a soccer game we're gonna have, I'm gonna have her go on a date with me and once she falls for me, I'll be able to do whatever I want with her from my own fantasies. I smirked as a couple of dirty thoughts came in my mind of me and Kaoru and I licked my lips. I cannot lose this soccer match. I saw her coming toward the soccer field with a bored look on her face and I checked my watch to see it was 2:59 p.m. Looks like she's one minute early before the bell rang.

"Alright I'm here so now what?" she said with a bored tone.

"Someone is a bit eager" I slightly chuckled but she glared at me. "We're gonna have a 1-1 on soccer game with a bet"

"What kind of bet?" she rose an eyebrow.

"If you win, I'll admit that girls are better than boys but if I win, you have to go on a date with me and let me kiss whenever I want" I smirked at her.

"Sounds good to me. You got yourself a deal!" Kaoru smirked as she shook my hand.

I brought out the soccer ball that I hid behind me and dropped it on the ground. "Whoever gets a point in their goalie wins"

The game started and it lasted for at least 30 minutes and we were in neck-in-neck trying to score a point. I gotta admit she sure is pretty good at soccer but I'm better. After a few more minutes, I scored a point in my goalie and I smirked in victory as she stood there with her mouth opened in shock.

"I lost?" Kaoru said with shock. "NO FAIR! I WANT A REMATCH!"

"Too late babe!" I smirked at her. "Meet me near the skate park at 6:00 and wear something sexy for me"

I pecked her cheek and quickly ran away while laughing as she realized what I did and shouted profanities at me while trying to chase me but gave up as she was tired from the soccer match. I jogged home with a huge smile on my face and when I got home, I quickly went inside my room and took a nice long shower after realizing that I was sweating so much from the soccer game. After I finished my shower and wore a dark green bathrobe while drying my hair with a towel, I got out of the bathroom and found my brothers sitting on my bed looking at me with curiosity.

"What?" I asked.

"What did you do to punish Kaoru?" Brick asked.

"I challenged her to a soccer game, beat her, and now she has to go on a date with me and I get to kiss her whenever I want" I answered.

"Good job bro!" Boomer said.

"I know, I rock!" I complimented.

"So when's the date?" Brick asked.

"Tonight at 6:00. She's meeting me near the skatepark since I'm planning to take her somewhere special" I grinned.

"Awesome" Boomer gave me a thumbs up.

"So how are you and the princess in blue, baby brother?" I asked.

"Pretty good except I hate it when her friends glared at me but mostly Kaoru since she hates our guts more than anyone else" Boomer slightly frowned. "Since Miyako-chan is my girlfriend now, I hope that I'm not replacing Bubbles"

"Relax baby bro, you're not. We gotta learn to move on now since the PPGZ are gone" Brick said.

"Yeah so chin up! Plus we have 3 hotties in school who are way cuter than any other girl" I reassured him.

"I guess you're right" Boomer slightly smiled. "Thanks bros!"

"No problem!" Brick and I said.

"I better start getting ready for my date with Kaoru-chan! Please get out of my room so I can have some privacy" I pushed my brothers out the door and locked it and began changing.

I wore a slightly tight black muscle shirt that nearly shows my abs with a forest green coat over it, baggy blue jeans, green adidas, and my RRBZ watch and belt hidden by my clothing. I checked my alarm clock to see I have 30 minutes to get to the park so I quickly ran out the door with my phone and wallet in my pocket and sprinted toward the skatepark. When I got there, it was almost 6:00 and I saw Kaoru coming over here wearing a green off the shoulder shirt with jean short shorts and green high tops. I felt myself drooling at her outfit because of how sexy she looked.

"Quit drooling at me and let's just get this over it" Kaoru slightly growled.

"Then why were you wearing this sexy outfit for me?" I smirked at her.

"Its not for you, its for someone else" she smirked back at me.

"What!? For whom?!" I slightly growled.

"Its a secret" she put her finger on her lips.

I grabbed her arm and pulled her closer to me with her head resting near my chest and whispered in her ear, "No boy is gonna come near me because you're mine and no one else's, got it Kaoru-chan?"

I saw her blush slight and slowly nodded her head as a yes. I grinned and grabbed her hand and led her to a restaurant called "Olive Garden". We ordered a table and a waiter had a notepad asking us what we would like to order.

"I'll have some spaghetti with bread sticks and sprite" Kaoru asked.

"I'll have the same thing as her" I replied.

"Coming right up!" the waiter said.

After a few minutes, we got our food and after finishing and paying the bill, we exited the restaurant and I pulled her to a deep kiss which lasted for 3 minutes.

"W-What the heck!?" she cursed at me.

"Remember our bet? I get to kiss you whenever I want" I smirked at her.

"You could've at least warned me about when you're gonna do that!" she growled.

"Where's the fun in that?" I chuckled.

She humphed and turned her head away making a frowning face so I picked her up bridal style which made her slightly squeal.

"Put me down you pervert!" she struggled.

"No can do babe, I can do whatever I want" I pecked her lips again.

"Stop that!" she blushed.

"Nope!" I kissed her again and after it lasted for 5 minutes, I transformed and flew off toward her home with Kaoru in my arms.

She wrapped her arms around my neck and rested her head against my chest which made me slightly sweat because she can feel my heartbeat and her skin was so soft and smooth. I landed at a cottage and set her down gently and after giving her a huge kiss including a slight squeeze on her bottom, I quickly flew away smirking as she began yelling profanities at me while calling me a huge pervert.


	13. Chapter 13

**Hey you guys! Okay so last time, Kaoru lost a soccer match to Butch and had to go on a date with him and now Butch had kissed her and violated her! 0_0 Looks like he's gonna die once Kaoru sees him again. Since she and Miyako are dating Boomer and Butch, it looks like Momoko is next! Let's hope she figures out a way to get away from Brick blackmailing her! Enjoy the story!**

* * *

**Ch. 13**

**Momoko's p.o.v.**

Its been a few days since Kaoru went out on a date with Butch and she is still furious about it. We had no school on Friday because of Easter so today it was Thursday and Miyako and I were in the downstairs kitchen while Kaoru was in her room unleashing all her anger on a punching bag since it has the same strength like her and can withstand any of her punches so that way we won't have to spend any more money on getting a new punching bag for her.

"Kaoru-san is still using that punching bag for at least 2 hours and I'm worried" Miyako said.

"She just needs to release all her anger out so don't worry about her Miyako. Kaoru is the toughest one out of the group" I reassured her.

"I know but I just hope she doesn't over do it" Miyako said with worry.

"Don't worry Miyako. If she tries to do that we won't make any of her favorite foods for at least a week" I slightly smirked.

"Oh okay!" Miyako went back to her cheerful self. "Since Easter is here, what's the next step of the plan?"

"You'll have to wait and see Miyako, just be patient" I said.

"Awwww" Miyako pouted.

I silently laughed and thought about the next step of the plan. I couldn't let Miyako and Kaoru be involved in that step since they weren't ready for it. But for right now, we still need to do step 1 and 2 so the RRBZ's masculinity can be lowered and we'll be able to know their weaknesses and get our world back. I heard footsteps coming down the stairs and Kaoru was wearing a light green tanktop with track shorts and running shoes. She had some sweat running down her forehead which indicated that she was done punching the punching bag.

"Hey girly girls! What are we having for dinner!?" Kaoru asked.

"We're having ramen today!" Miyako answered.

"Awesome! I'll go take a shower so don't start eating without me!" Kaoru said as she ran up the stairs and toward the bathroom with a towel and some clothes from her bedroom.

Miyako and I laughed at her antics and we began making our favorite kind of ramen noodles. My favorite was the hot and spicy ramen, Miyako likes the avocado ramen, and Kaoru likes the soy sauce ramen. **(If you guys had seen episode 15 of PPGZ then you'll know what their ramen looks like)**

After we were done making the ramen, Kaoru ran down the steps wearing a baggy green t-shirt with black shorts, green adidas, and her hair was dripping wet so she didn't wear her hat today. She saw the ramen on the table and drooled with happines and she got on the chair and began chowing down on her soy sauce ramen like her life depended on it.

"Slow down Kaoru!" I told her.

"But its so good and I'm so hungry!" she complained with her mouth full of noodles.

I sighed while Miyako sweatdropped. We happily ate our ramen and after we cleaned our dishes, we brushed our teeth, changed into our pajamas, and went to bed. I waited till Miyako and Kaoru were heavily sleeping and when midnight came, I got out of bed and quietly opened my drawer and pulled out a belt that looks almost like my PPGZ belt except it has a different design. You see, the Professor thought that the girls and I should get a new upgrade for our PPGZ uniform since we'll be getting older soon so he made another type of belt that looks like our PPGZ belts except when you transform with them, the outfit changes. The girls and I nearly forgot about them after our old PPGZ belts were broken. We took them with us before we left New Townsville just in case we really need to use them without being seen.

I put my belt on and transformed into Hyper Blossom again but with a different outfit. I wore a black dress that stops below my butt with a hot pink mini coat over it zipped up with a yellow zipper and a yellow P on the right, black choker, black gloves, pink boots with long white socks, and my hair was in the same signature ponytail with a red ribbon. I quietly opened my window and flew out into the night sky leaving behind a pink streak. My plan was to find Duchess and free her from the prison that the RRBZ put her in so she could help us with the plan and possibly see if she knows where the Professor, Ken, Peach, and our families are.

I spotted the prison and quietly sneaked in through an air vent without being seen. I quietly crawled in different directions till I found an exit on the vent below me. I loosened the screws with some tools I brought with me incase of emergency. I picked up the air vent case, quietly set it down inside the vent, and looked around to see if the coast was clear before jumping down. I floated just a few inches above the ground so I wouldn't make any noises and when I landed on the ground and looked around, I heard a quiet gasp. I turned around and found Duchess in a prison that was colored purple with a bunch of luxury furniture and she still wore the same dress 3 years ago except it was a bit dirty and her skin was slightly pale because of a lack of sunlight and she had bags under her eyes which showed that she hadn't slept well.

"B-Blossom?" Duchess whispered. "I-Is that you?"

"That's correct. I'm back and I'm here to free you" I whispered to her.

"B-But that's impossible! I heard that the RRBZ killed you and the other two puffs! How are you girls alive?" she whispered in shock.

"Its a long story now stay quiet, I'm getting you out of here so you'll be reunited with your sister" I told her as I began to pick the lock with a hairpin.

"A-Arigato Blossom-san! I really want to see my sister again" she whispered with tears in her eyes.

"No problem! Its the PPGZ's duty to help those in need" I answered.

After a few minutes went by, the lock clicked and I quietly removed the lock and set it down gently on the ground and slowly opened the door so it wouldn't creak. I brought my hand out and Duchess grabbed it and she slowly walked toward me and hugged me.

"Thank you" I heard her whisper with gratitude. "I owe my life to you"

"You're welcome Duchess" I hugged her back.

She let go of me and I looked around to see if the Professor, Ken, Peach, and one of my family members were there but there weren't any other cells.

"Hey Duchess, do you know where the Professor, his son, and robot dog are?" I whispered to her.

"They're in a secret room where a huge metal door is but only the RRBZ and the prison guards know how to go in" Duchess whispered.

"Arigato" I thanked her. "There's an air vent above me. I'm gonna hoist you up so you can crawl through the air vent and you'll find the exit that'll lead you to the roof. I want you to use this device that can teleport you to the place where you really wanna go and it'll take you there but use it wisely because it does this only 3 times okay?"

She nodded and I gave her the device which she tucked in her pocket and I hoisted her up the vent and she began crawling the direction where I went. I started walking around trying to see if I could find that huge metal door where the Professor, Ken, and Peach might be. I managed to spotted it but before I could reach it, I heard the alarm system go on and a voice on the speaker yelling, "Duchess Morebucks has escaped! I repeat, Duchess Morebucks has escaped!"

I silently cursed myself and flew up and hid myself above the ceiling in the shadows so no one would spot me above here. I heard the guards running around trying to find Duchess and making sure that all the doors were sealed. Luckily I spotted another air vent close to me and I quickly flew inside and crawled quickly trying to find the exit.

* * *

**Brick's p.o.v.**

I was in my room on my red laptop looking through the pictures of Momoko, Miyako, and Kaoru back when they were 13. I compared them to the PPGZ and realized how similar they looked and not only that, they both had the same belts and I face palmed. How could I have been so stupid!? Those girls are actually the PPGZ and they're still alive! Boomer was actually right, they were alive all along and they weren't even dead because we looked through their graves and their ashes weren't in an urn at all! That idiotic Professor lied to us! He is going to pay for lying to us and making us go through grief and pain.

I heard my cellphone rang so I picked it up and answered it. "Brick speaking"

"Brick-sama! Duchess Morebucks has escaped and we can't find her!" I heard a guard shout.

"WHAT!?" I shouted in anger. Its a good thing my room is sound proof so my brothers won't wake up from my shout.

"D-Duchess M-Morebucks h-has e-escaped s-sir" the guard stuttered in fear.

"FIND HER AND MAKE SURE SHE DOESN'T ESCAPE EVER!" I yelled.

"R-Right a-away s-sir" the guard quickly hanged up and I heard a silent beep from my phone.

I put my phone back in my pocket and massaged my temples. Not only did Duchess Morebucks escaped but now I know who the PPGZ are but who did free Duchess? I transformed into Hard Brick and flew out my window and toward the prison where the whole place was in lockdown and the guards were trying to see if Duchess was still inside. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw a figure got out of an air vent below the ground and flew away leaving behind a pink strea- Wait! A pink streak!?

I quickly flew after the figure. There's only one person I know who leaves behind a pink streak! I managed to catch up with the figure and grabbed its arm. The clouds moved away from the moon and reflected on the figure revealing the one person who I thought was gone.

Blossom.

She still has her red ribbon and signature ponytail but she was wearing a different uniform. Her cotton candy pink eyes looked at me in shock and slight fear. Her skin glowed perfectly from the moon's reflection which made her look beautiful. Without thinking, I pulled her close to me and hugged her tightly burying my face in her shoulder with tears running down my cheeks.

"I'm so sorry Blossom! I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to nearly kill you! My brothers and I just wanted revenge on you girls for defeating us back in Egypt but we now realized that we made a huge mistake when we thought we killed you! We felt so guilty hurting you girls that we never thought about how you felt! I'm so sorry for hurting you and your friends! I'm so sorry for imprisoning your family and the Professor! I'm so sorry that I'm probably the worst counterpart ever! I'm so so sorry!" I began sobbing while clutching her hoping she won't pull away from me.

I felt her arms wrap around me and rubbed my back in comfort. I missed her so much! I'm never gonna lose her again. One of my hands was touching her hair and it felt so soft and silky that I didn't want to stop hugging her. After feeling so guilty and missing her so much, I just broke down in front of her to let all my pain out. When 5 minutes had passed, I began to calm down but I was still weeping softly. Her scent of cherry blossoms made me relax a bit because they remind me so much of her.

I felt her slowly pull away but I was still clutching onto her waist and when she looked at me, she gave me a sweet loving kiss and I began kissing her back. I slowly wrapped my arms around her waist while she pressed her hands against my chest. Her lips felt so amazing and I don't want to stop. I felt like there was no one here except the both of us and the moon and stars reflecting on us which made the scene fantastic. After kissing for five minutes, we pulled away and we were breathing heavily after lack of oxygen. I hugged her again and whispered in her ear, "I love you Blossom"

"I-I love you too Brick" I heard her sweet voice whisper back.

I smiled and then hit a pressure point on her neck and she passed out in my arms. I held her in a bridal position and her head rested against my chest with a peaceful look on her face.

"I'm never going to lose you again Blossom. I can't live without you" I whispered to her as I kissed her sleepy lips and flew off toward my mansion with the love of my life in my arms.


	14. Chapter 14

**Hey you guys! Okay so last time, Momoko snuck out of the cottage to free Duchess but Brick figured out who she and her friends are and they both shared a kiss after he broke down and cried in front of her. Now she's been taken to his mansion unconscious since Brick doesn't want to lose her again. Enjoy the story!**

* * *

**Ch. 14**

**Momoko's p.o.v.**

I slowly opened my eyes and yawned. My vision was a bit hazy but after blinking for a few times, they became crystal clear but then I realized something. This place isn't even my room! Yesterday's events came flooding into my mind and I realized that I kissed my enemy and he knocked me out after he hugged me. I looked down to see that I was wearing my pajamas: a black tanktop with a playboy bunny on it and hot pink caprices with hearts all over them. I must've de-transformed while sleeping but at least my belt is still there. I slowly got up and looked around the room. The walls were painted red and all the furniture and bean bags were red too including the laptop. There was a huge plasma screen t.v. in front of me and some trophies on a high shelf ranged from shortest to tallest. The window had a balcony but when I tried to get out of bed, I felt strong arms wrap around my waist and pull me back into the bed where my face met with Brick's sleepy face.

"Don't get up yet Momoko-koi. We need to stay together so we could keep ourselves warm" Brick mumbled as he hugged me tighter.

I blushed from his antics and I tried to get off of him but he wouldn't budge. I sighed and rested my head against his chest taking in his strong scent of cinnamon with a bit of raspberry. After hugging me for a few minutes, I heard him yawn and he looked at me with a loving gaze and kissed my forehead.

"I missed you so much Momoko-chan! I'm so so sorry for trying to hurt you and trapping your loved ones. I thought that I lost you for good but you're alive and this time, I won't lose you again!" Brick whispered while planting kisses all over my face but mostly my lips.

I blushed and looked at his ruby red eyes and saw only truth in them, no lies. He really does love me after all. But it'll be impossible for me to love him because of the plan. I was never supposed to fall in love with a boy until the plan is completed but my heart keeps telling me to love him back but its hard to do that since the girls and I are being counted for by Sedusa and the Black Roses into helping them overthrow the RRBZ.

I was broken out of my thoughts when I heard the door open and my eyes widened at seeing Boomer and Butch by the door with their mouths wide open in shock.

* * *

**Brick's p.o.v.**

While I was kissing Momoko-chan's lips, I heard the door open and she and I slightly blushed when we saw Boomer and Butch by the door with their mouths wide open in shock. I quickly regained my composure and growled at them for ruining my moment with my future girlfriend.

"Haven't you two ever heard of knocking?" I barked at them.

"Where's the fun in that?" Butch slightly smirked at me. "So you two were making out on the bed huh?"

"Butch, don't even think about it!" I shouted.

"How did you brought her in here? Did you kidnap her or something?" Boomer asked.

"No I didn't kidnap her! She fell asleep on a bench and I thought of bringing her here so she wouldn't freeze to death" I lied.

"Yeah right so were you two on planning to do it yet?" Butch grinned.

"GET OUT OF MY ROOM NOW!" I threw a pillow at them in which they dodged quickly from it.

"Okay fine we'll leave but you are going to tell us everything once you two are done kissing" Boomer said with a slight frown.

"Try not to make too much noise" Butch chuckled as he and Boomer closed the door.

"I'm gonna get them for this" I slightly growled. "Sorry for them barging in like that now where were we?"

I tilted her chin to face me and planted my lips against hers while we both snuggled with one another. I felt her slightly kiss back and her lips felt so amazing. I'm gonna do everything I can to gain her trust again since I still want to make things up with her. We pulled away after 5 minutes and my lips brushed against her neck and I began planting kisses on her neck and pulled down the strap of her tanktop to kiss her shoulders too. I felt her slightly shiver and moan from it and when I began sucking her delicate spot, she moaned and I smirked since its obvious that she liked it. I wanted to push forward but I decided not to since I wanted this to be special when we're together and when she trusts me. I stopped sucking on her neck and kissed her lips again while hugging her.

"I love you so much Momoko-chan. I'm never gonna lose you again" I said between kisses.

"I-I love you too Brick" she breathed out. "But I can't love you"

I pulled away and looked at her pink eyes with a confused look. "What do you mean you can't love me?"

"We're forbidden to love each other Brick. You're evil and I'm good. My friends and the Black Roses wouldn't like it if we're together and I don't want to get hurt since you probably only love me for my body" she slightly whimpered.

"What are you talking about? I didn't fall for you because of your body, I fell for you because of your face, personality, and how you and the girls were the only ones who understood me and my brothers. You're the reason that I'm alive Momoko-chan. I don't care if you're Blossom or not and we can still be together even if we're either good or evil. We need each other to survive" I explained.

"B-But why were you a playboy at school then?" she asked.

"When I heard you and the girls supposedly died by the _Professor_, my brothers and I tried to move on but we couldn't stop thinking about you girls so we became playboys to try to get our hearts healed but sadly none of the girls at school were the ones for us because they only liked us for our looks and power. We even tried to find some girls that looked like you but sadly there were only those who dyed their hair or wear colored contacts and they don't have a good personality like you and the PPGZ" I finished explaining while saying the Professor's name with venom.

"Brick-kun" I heard her whisper.

"Now that your death was fake, the Professor is going to pay for lying to me and my brothers because of the grief he put us through" I frowned.

"What!?" she exclaimed in shock. "You can't do that Brick!"

"I have to Momoko! He lied to me and my brothers! He deserves to be punished for lying to us!" I exclaimed.

"It was part of our plan!" she blurted out but then covered her mouth in horror.

"Plan? What plan?" I burrowed my eyebrows in confusion.

She sighed and explained to me about how she and the PPGZ faked their deaths to get out of New Townsville with the Professor, Ken, and Peach and when she and her friends were the only ones who escaped since we captured the Professor and the others, they were trying to find a way to defeat us.

"Please don't hurt the Professor Brick! I'll take his punishment just please don't hurt him! He's like a second father to me and the girls" she pleaded to me with tears forming in her eyes.

My heart slightly broke when she begged so I wiped her tears away with my thumbs and hugged her gently. "Alright I won't punish the Professor since you're taking his punishment"

"Arigato Brick" she hugged me back.

"However, I'm gonna pick the punishment so you better get ready for it" I smirked at her.

"I can handle anything" she replied with confidence.

"Oh really?" I whispered in her ear seductively. "We'll have to see about that"

I grinned when I saw her face became pink and then we both heard a loud noise downstairs including Butch yelling out some profanities which would probably taint Boomer's innocent mind.

"BRICK! GET YOUR BUTT DOWN HERE OR ELSE I'M DRAGGING YOU DOWNSTAIRS AND MAKE IT FAST BECAUSE MY PATIENCE IS RUNNING LOW BECAUSE YOU HAVE BEEN IN THAT ROOM FOR THE PAST HOUR SO GET OVER HERE NOW ROMEO!" I heard Butch yell with anger. Sheesh someone is having their man period already.

"I'll let you know what your punishment is right after I go downstairs to see my innocent baby brother and hot-tempered younger brother" I sarcastically said.

She slightly giggled and I smiled at it. I kissed her cheek and removed my arms from her and got up to fix myself. I look down to see that I was still wearing the same clothes that I wore yesterday so I just removed the wrinkles, fixed my hair and hat, and walked out the door right after telling Momoko that I loved her. I quickly went downstairs and found my brothers sitting down on the couch waiting for me. Butch had his arms crossed with an impatient look on his face and Boomer was sitting down like a proper gentleman with a patient look on his face. I sat down between them and wrapped my arms around them.

"Whats up!?" I greeted them.

"Explain to us how she was in your room Brick and no lying" Boomer said in a serious tone.

I began explaining to them what happened last night and how I figured out who the PPGZ were and they were in complete shock. I even told them how Duchess escaped and I encountered Blossom again but with a different uniform and I confessed how much I loved and missed her leaving out the crying part and I knocked her out and took her to my room since I didn't want to lose her again and my brothers nodded with sympathetic looks.

"So the Professor lied to us all this time! I'm gonna wring his neck and- I cut Butch off before he could say anything else.

"We can't punish the Professor boys! Momoko-chan begged me not to and decided to take his punishment instead so I agreed to it!" I told them.

"But he lied to us Brick!" Boomer replied.

"I know but I promised her that we won't hurt him and she said that she'll handle any punishment I have so I compelled to it" I answered.

"Can she really handle your punishment?" Butch asked.

"We'll have to wait and see" I smirked. "Now if you excuse me, my hot babe is waiting for me upstairs"

I ruffled their hair and got up the couch and went back upstairs. When I opened my door, she wasn't on my bed anymore and the window was left wide open with the wind blowing the curtains.


	15. Chapter 15

**Hey you guys! Okay so last time, Momoko woke up on Brick's bed and realizes that he truly loves her and is going to make things up with her in order to gain her forgiveness. But now she's taking the Professor's punishment and she escaped from him while he was downstairs with his brothers. Looks like someone forgot about making sure she doesn't escape XD. Enjoy the story!**

* * *

**Ch. 15**

**Miyako's p.o.v.**

I was in the kitchen wearing an apron over my pajamas making some chocolate chip pancakes for all of us while waiting for Momoko and Kaoru to wake up. I decided to get up early because Boomer asked me yesterday during school that he wanted to show me something during the afternoon and because its 9:00, I still have 3 more hours to finish breakfast and get ready for his surprise. I thought about what he was gonna show me but its probably something that wouldn't interest me at all or anything since I'm very open-minded about things. I finished making the pancakes and after pouring syrup on them and putting them on the table near the orange juice, I washed my hands and put some silverware on the table and began eating my share of pancakes. I made sure that I made a lot for Kaoru since she really loves my pancakes so much and a few more for Momoko because of her sweet tooth.

"IS THAT CHOCOLATE CHIP PANCAKES!?" I heard Kaoru yell when she came downstairs. She wore a green tracksuit with white adidas and she wore her lucky hat today.

"Yes Kaoru-san, I made them for breakfast today" I answered politely.

"YOU ROCK MIYAKO!" she complimented me and ran toward the table and began gobbling up her food.

I slightly giggled at her actions and continued eating my breakfast. I was slightly surprised that Momoko-chan wasn't up yet since she always wakes up before Kaoru does but today she's not downstairs yet. I finished my pancakes and took my plate to the sink where I began cleaning it. Kaoru was still gobbling down on her pancakes and I sweatdropped at her actions. 30 minutes came by and I heard Momoko running downstairs with a slight pant. She wore a red turtle neck sweater with blue skinny jeans, pink sneakers, and a charm bracelet on her wrist.

"Hey girls! Sorry that you had to wait! I must've overslept or something" Momoko sheepishly rubbed the back of her head.

"Don't you usually get up before me?" Kaoru asked with suspicion.

"I guess today I must've been really tired that I overslept or something hehe" Momoko said with slight apprehension.

"If you say so" Kaoru said as she went back to eating her pancakes.

"Momoko-chan, I made some chocolate chip pancakes today" I replied.

"Arigato Miyako-chan! You're the best!" Momoko said.

She sat down and ate her pancakes happily while I finished cleaning up my dish. After we were done eating breakfast, I noticed that Momoko-chan's lips were a bit swollen and her cheeks were turning slightly pink.

"Momoko-chan, are you alright?" I asked her with worry.

"Of course I am Miyako, why do you ask?" she said with confusion.

"Your lips are a bit swollen and your cheeks are slightly pink" I answered.

"WHAT!" she checked her reflection on a shiny spoon and she slightly gasped.

"Oh man" I heard her whisper.

"Spill the beans Momoko! What happen!?" Kaoru demanded.

Momoko sighed in defeat and told us everything on what she did last night and how Brick encountered her and knew who she was including us and that she was taking the Professor's punishment since he lied to the RRBZ about our supposed deaths and told us about his confession to her and after all that, I covered my mouth in shock and Kaoru was both shocked and angry.

"WHY WOULD YOU DO THAT MOMOKO!? NOW THE BOYS ARE PROBABLY GONNA BLACKMAIL US SINCE THEY NOW KNOW WHO WE ARE!" Kaoru shouted.

"I had to get Duchess on our side so she and Princess can help us with the plan!" Momoko shot back. "Freeing her was the only way to gain her trust and make the plan work!"

"Momoko-chan, you're not falling for Brick are you?" I asked her.

She slightly paled and looked down on the floor with interest while covering her face with her bangs.

"I have no clue Miyako. When he confessed that he was sorry and cried in front of me, I felt sad for him and there was only truth in his eyes so he wasn't lying" Momoko answered. "My heart is telling me to love him but my mind is telling me that I can't fall for him because of the plan"

"You can't fall for him Momoko! This is probably some sort of trick he's pulling on you! Those Ruffs are still evil and they just want to destroy us again like last time!" Kaoru tried to reason with her.

"I know Kaoru but I just don't know what to do" Momoko sat down on the chair while burying her face in her hands.

I went over and hugged her for comfort while looking at Kaoru with a worried expression on my face. She sighed and went over to Momoko and hugged her for comfort also. I gently rubbed Momoko's back and whispered comforting words to her.

"Its gonna be all right Momoko-chan. We must focus on getting the Professor and the others back to us so we can save the world" I reassured her.

"But how when I can't stop thinking about Brick?" she looked at me with sadness in her eyes.

"Think about something else besides Brick like your favorite manga that you loved to read?" Kaoru suggested.

"Or Annie's fudge brownies that you once told us that they were like tasting heaven" I added.

"I do love reading Fruits Basket and Annie's brownies are definitely like being in cloud nine" Momoko smiled. "Thanks for the reassurance girls. I really needed that"

"You're welcome Momoko!" Kaoru and I replied.

I checked the time and realized that it was 10:00 and I'm supposed to meet Boomer at the park at 12:00.

"Hey girls, I'm gonna go take a shower and get ready because I'm supposed to meet Boomer at the park during the afternoon" I said.

"Why does he want to meet you?" Momoko asked.

"He said that he wants to show me something" I answered.

"Let us know if he does anything bad to you" Kaoru frowned.

"Arigato Kaoru-san but I'll be fine so don't worry about it" I reassured her.

"If you say so" Kaoru said.

I went upstairs and inside my room where I have my own private bathroom and grabbed my towel and clothes and went inside the bathroom and started taking a shower. I used some blueberry scented soap to wash my body and after getting cleaned up, I dried myself off including my hair and put on the outfit that I chose: a white tanktop with a picture of a raindrop on it with a blue coat over it, jean shorts, blue ballet flats, and my hair was braided into pigtails that touch my shoulders. I put on some light make-up on in my signature color, grabbed my things, and went downstairs. I checked the time to see it was 11:40 so I waved good-bye to my friends and headed out the door towards the park where I was going to meet Boomer. I wonder what the surprise is though?

* * *

**Boomer's p.o.v.**

I was at the park waiting for Miyako to show up while thinking about what happened at the house and how Brick was pretty upset about Momoko escaping from his room.

_Flashback:_

_"I CAN'T BELIEVE SHE ESCAPED WITHOUT LEAVING A NOTE!" Brick yelled in frustration as he ripped a pillow in half._

_"Dude just calm down! All you gotta do is punish her once you see her and she'll learn not to escape without your permission" Butch tried to reassure him._

_"Butch is right so please don't destroy anything else" I said as I pointed to the coffee table broken by Brick's fists._

_"Sorry about that bros but I just can't believe she managed to escape. I knew I should've locked the windows from the outside so she wouldn't leave" Brick groaned._

_"We all make mistakes bro" I said._

_"By the way, what are we gonna do about Duchess escaping from the prison? Its obvious that pinky must've helped her escape or something" Butch asked._

_"We'll deal with the snob later but for now, I gotta prepare Momoko-chan's punishment since she asked to take the Professor's punishment so he wouldn't get hurt and I'm gonna enjoy what I picked for her" Brick smirked._

_"Anyways, I gotta go to the park now. I'm supposed to wait for Miyako-chan so I could take her somewhere for our date" I said as I began leaving with my things._

_"Where are you gonna take her?" Butch asked._

_"Its a secret!" I called out as I exited the door._

_"TELL US WHEN YOU COME BACK!" I heard Brick shout but I already closed the door before I could reply._

_End of Flashback:_

I broke out of my thoughts when I saw Miyako walking toward me. She wore a pretty cute outfit and the sun was reflecting her hair, making her look like an angel. I snapped out of it before she could think I was checking her out and I wasn't.

"Hello Boomer-san!" she greeted.

"Hello Miyako-chan!" I greeted back.

"So what was it that you wanted to show me?" she asked.

"You'll have to wait and see now come on!" I grabbed her hand and led her into the woods.

We walked for like a few minutes until we reached a clearing. I moved aside some bushes and when I showed Miyako the scenery, she gasped.

"Its so beautiful!" she awed.

The clearing had a lake with so many flowers surrounding it and there was a tree that had white blossom petals that had a swinging porch under its branches. Butterflies were flying around the flowers and a couple of bunny rabbits were frolicking in the meadow. I gently led her to the porch and we both sat down while she looked around at the place.

"How did you find a place like this!?" she asked with curiosity.

"I found it not too long ago a few days after I heard that you and the girls supposedly died" I answered with a sad smile.

"Y-You knew?" she hesitated.

"Brick told me and Butch everything and no I'm not mad at you Miyako just relieved that you weren't dead because I couldn't stop getting nightmares about it and I blamed myself for hurting you and I'm really, really sorry for what I have done. I'll do everything I can to earn your forgiveness because you mean so much to me" I explained with tears forming in my eyes.

I quickly wiped them away before she could notice but she did and touched my cheek with her hand. She looked at me with a face full of worry, hurt, regret, and pity. She then hugged me and I hugged her back while I began sobbing.

"Let it all out Boomer-kun, just let it all out" I heard her whisper.

I began crying and let out all the pain that I felt when I thought that the PPGZ were dead, pain from masking away my emotions so my brothers wouldn't worry about me, pain when I thought that I lost Bubbles for good, and pain for being the worst counterpart to her and threatening her and her grandmother.

"Miyako-chan! I'll do everything I can to earn your forgiveness and I'll release your grandmother since she means a lot to you" I whimpered. "I promise that I would never hurt you anymore"

"Arigato Boomer-kun" she whispered. "You are a good person"

I smiled and hugged her more because I didn't want to stop hugging her. I saw a sunflower bloom in front of me and I realized that I'm starting to bloom more like the sunflower because I'm learning to make things right.


	16. Chapter 16

**Hey you guys! Okay so last chapter, you read about Boomer and Miyako's date and Boomer cried in front of her which made Miyako sad and pity him and she comforted him by hugging him which made a cute moment for the both of them. Now Boomer is gonna do everything he can to earn her forgiveness and free her grandmother so he could earn her trust! Isn't he a nice guy!? By the way, I can only update on weekends since its my only free time because I'm busy with homework and tests on the weekdays just to let you guys know and Momoko's punishment will be revealed next chapter. Enjoy the story!**

* * *

**Ch. 16**

**Kaoru's p.o.v.**

I was sitting down on the dining chair and I was busy drumming my fingers on the table while Momoko was busy preparing lunch for me, Miyako, and herself. It was already 3:30 p.m. and Miyako is still not here yet. She was supposed to be here 30 minutes ago since she told us that her date with Boomer was only gonna last for at least 2-3 hours and 3 hours have already passed! My stomach is already growling and if she doesn't get here soon, I'm gonna eat her lunch and probably the whole house since I have a very high metabolism.

"Where the heck is Miyako!? She was supposed to be here by now!" I groaned.

"Calm down Kaoru, she's probably running a bit late because of her alone time with Boomer" Momoko said.

"She better get here soon or I'm eating her food!" I answered.

"If you eat her food Kaoru then no bacon and eggs for you for a whole month" Momoko scolded.

"Don't even think about taking away my favorite dish!" I slightly growled.

"Then don't eat her food" Momoko replied.

"Whatever" I muttered.

Soon, we heard the front door open and Miyako came in with a huge smile on her face beamed with happiness and hope and a yellow stuffed puppy toy in her arms.

"Hello girls!" she said with a joyful tone.

"Hello Miyako! You sure seem happy today" Momoko commented.

"Of course I am! Today has been the best day ever!" Miyako slightly squealed.

"What happened today with you and Boomer?" I asked her.

"Boomer took me to a secret place and we had a picnic on a huge hill near a white blossom tree with a bunch of cute animals playing around in the meadow. After that, he took me to the zoo where we saw all the animals and he even got me a cute stuffed puppy at a game booth and he was such a gentleman during our date!" Miyako dreamily sighed.

"He also told me how sorry he was for hurting me and it broke my heart when he cried in front of me and he told me that he will do everything he can to earn my forgiveness and he's going to free my grandmother since she means a lot to me"

"WHAT!?" Momoko and I yelled in shock.

"He cried in front of you!?" Momoko exclaimed.

"Yeah he did and I let him cry on my shoulder so he could let out all the pain that he was feeling inside his heart" Miyako explained.

"Brick cried too in front of me right after I freed Duchess and he kept apologizing to me and was sorry for everything he did and he even kissed me" Momoko slightly blushed.

"Are you two gonna believe everything they said!?" I shouted in disbelief.

"Boomer was telling the truth because I saw it in his eyes" Miyako replied.

"Same with Brick" Momoko said.

"HAVE YOU GONE CRAZY!? WHAT ABOUT THE PLAN TO OVERTHROW THEM WITH SEDUSA'S HELP INCLUDING THE BLACK ROSES!?" I angrily yelled.

They both became quiet and looked down with their faces covered by the shadows.

"You shouldn't believe everything they said girls! They're playboys who are just playing with our hearts so they could destroy us and make us suffer in pain now that they know who we are! We have to overthrow them in order to save the Professor and our families from the dungeon that they're keeping them in!" I tried to explain to them.

"How is it possible when they are trying to steal our hearts?" Momoko whispered.

"We just gotta follow steps 1 and 2 of the plan before we could reach step 3 of it which I have no clue what step 3 could be since Sedusa knows what it is" I answered.

"That means that I won't be seeing my Obaa-chan?" Miyako slightly whimpered.

"There's no way that she's gonna be freed by Boomer, Miyako. He's definitely trying to hurt you and a RRBZ like him can never be trusted" I said.

"You're wrong! Boomer was actually telling the truth because not only did his eyes showed truth but his heart and aura showed it as well! And he also kept his promise because he took me to my grandmother and showed me that she was kept in a nice house with our families and gave them freedom!" She sobbed as she ran upstairs toward her room and slammed the door shut.

"Miyako!" Momoko called out for her as she ran upstairs and kept knocking on her door to let her in.

I sighed and massaged my temples. I was slightly shocked that Miyako raised her voice at me since she's always considered the gentle one in the group but after telling me that Boomer gave our families so much freedom, then that would mean that they're all right but which house are they in and where? I kept hearing Momoko knocking on Miyako's door and Miyako was still crying since I don't believe her which made me feel a bit guilty but I couldn't let her or Momoko fall for the Ruffs. Those boys are definitely trying to trick us so they could break our hearts and possibly try to destroy us since they couldn't kill us back then. I don't want them to suffer any more pain since we already experienced it.

I got up from my chair and exited the kitchen and walked toward the door. I wasn't hungry anymore after my argument with Miyako so taking a walk outside would probably make me feel a whole lot better. I exited the cottage and began walking toward the park so I could clear my head. I spotted a forest a few kilometers from the park and decided to walk in there since nature helps me feel more relaxed and help me feel stronger. I went toward a huge oak tree that was in the middle of the forest and placed my hand on it. Whenever I touch this tree, all my worries and pain immediately go away and it reassures me that everything will be all right and eventually it came true. I heard a rumor that this huge oak tree was pretty magical and it grew back in the 1800s during the time the GoodEnough Girls Z protected Edo Era from the black z rays. It was probably hit by the white z rays but I can never tell because it has some sort of strange aura that connects me with this oak tree.

"Didn't know that you were a tree lover?" I heard someone chuckle.

I whipped my head and glared at the one person that I loathed the most.

"What are you doing here _Butch_?" I said his name with venom.

"I'm just here to take a relaxing stroll since I always walk around the forest where no one could bother me and today has been my lucky day" Butch smirked.

"How is today your lucky day?" I crossed my arms.

"I get to see my favorite green PowerPuff here in the forest and yeah I know who you are because Brick told me that he figured it all out" Butch grinned.

"Guess he is a nerd" I muttered.

"What was that?" Butch asked.

"None of your business now go away!" I growled.

"I can't do that because you're here and I don't want to separate myself from you" Butch said.

"Listen Butch! I'm not falling for your tricks because I know that you and your brothers are trying to trick me and my friends so you could hurt us and possibly destroy us! I would never fall for you because I hate you and I would never go out with you ever! I feel sorry for your fangirls since they're falling for an arrogant pervert who always thinks of himself and its obvious that they would never want to be with you because you don't belong here at all!" I yelled without thinking.

I slightly panted when I said those words without breathing and I saw Butch flinch from my words and he began shaking while clutching his fists. I thought that he was probably gonna yell back at me in defense and told me I was being stupid for saying that but he did something that I never thought that he could do.

He cried.

He got on his knees and tears began running down his cheeks and he slightly heaved between sobs while covering his eyes with his hands. My heart suddenly began to break seeing him like this and guilt began washing over me. Never in my entire life have I seen Butch cry before since he was always a cocky pervert toward me but now, this is probably another side of him that I've never seen before. Even the toughest fighters have emotions that get to them if someone ever insults them like this.

Without thinking, I went over to him, got on my knees, and hugged him with comfort while rubbing his back hoping he would stop crying.

* * *

**Butch's p.o.v.**

When I heard her say those words to me, my heart suddenly broke in half. She thought that I was tricking her and her friends and she hates me so much that she thinks that I'm an arrogant pervert who doesn't belong here at all. I began shaking while clutching my fists by my sides out of anger. I wanted to yell at her and tell her that she was wrong but something stopped me. I felt a tear running down my cheek and then I collapsed on my knees and began to sob. I cried between heavy breaths feeling my heart shatter into a million pieces from what she said. Kaoru doesn't love me because I'm an RRBZ and she's right, I could never be loved because of my reputation being a ruler of this world. Mojo never cared for me and my brothers because we were just experiments to him since he wanted us to destroy the PPGZ and have him take over the whole world and everyone hates us because of the black z rays we have running through our veins. My face was covered by my hands so she wouldn't look at me crying.

Suddenly, I felt someone's arms around me and my back being rubbed in comfort and I slowly moved my head up and saw Kaoru giving me a look full of guilt and regret.

"Why would you think that we would trick you Kaoru? You and your friends are the only ones who could understand me and my brothers because we both have similar traits in powers and having chemical z inside our bodies. When I thought that you had died, I was in so much pain and I blamed myself for your death that I thought of committing suicide so I could be with you and now I don't want to lose you again" I whispered while sobbing.

"Butch" I heard her whisper. "I shouldn't have said those words to you, gomenesai!"

She hugged me a bit tighter and I hugged her back while sobbing onto her shoulder. Kaoru was the reason that I was alive and without her, I wouldn't live anymore because not only is she my counterpart but my other half that I needed in order to live on this planet. I may be seen as the strongest RRBZ but deep inside, I have strong feelings that I'm not afraid to show if they overcame me.

"I don't want to lose you Kaoru-chan, I love you" I thought in my head.


	17. Chapter 17

**Hi you guys! Okay so last time, Miyako told the girls that her grandmother and their families are in a safe house where they are protected so she can trust Boomer easily but Kaoru thinks they're lying to them and she said some hurtful words to Butch which made him cry and Kaoru felt guilty for what she had done so she comforted him. You should be ashamed of yourself Kaoru! Anyways, the next chapter is gonna reveal Momoko's punishment and I hope you enjoy the story!**

* * *

**Ch. 17**

**Momoko's p.o.v.**

I checked the time on my alarm clock and it read 6:30 p.m. I sighed and laid down on my bed with my hair spread it out since I let it down for today. It was a Saturday night and the girls went out on a date with Boomer and Butch because a certain someone accidentally hurt Butch's feelings yesterday and was to stubborn to admit that she was really sorry so she has to go out on a date with Butch in order for him to forgive her.

_Flashback:_

_"YOU DID WHAT!?" Miyako and I yelled at Kaoru._

_"I accidentally said some mean things to Butch and made him cry but I apologized I swear!" Kaoru put her hands in defense._

_I slapped the back of her head with anger and Miyako hit her with a newspaper with a tic mark on her head._

_"How could you be so stupid Kaoru!? You really hurt him from what you said!" I yelled at her._

_"I SAID I APOLOGIZED TO HIM!" she shouted._

_"An apology isn't enough! You are gonna show to him that you are sorry by going on a date with him!" Miyako scolded her. "And Boomer and I are gonna make sure you apologize or I'm replacing all your jeans and shorts with skirts!"_

_Kaoru opened her mouth to complain but closed it as she saw Miyako glare at her with so much anger that satan would be quivering in fear from her. She definitely got that much attitude from her grandmother._

_"Fine I'll go on a date with him but only once will I go on a date with him again!" Kaoru admitted in defeat._

_"Good girl! Now I already prepared our outfits for our date and you are gonna wear it for Butch!" Miyako grabbed her hand and dragged her upstairs while she protested but couldn't get out of her grip._

_I sweatdropped at their antics and even though we have to follow the plan, it was pretty mean of Kaoru to hurt Butch's feelings since the RRBZ were in grief when they thought that we had died. At least I won't have to go on a date today with Brick because I got some homework to finish up and I don't want to do it on a Sunday since its everyone's lazy day._

_A few minutes later, Miyako came down the stairs dragging Kaoru with her. Miyako wore a blue short-sleeved blouse with a white skirt tied with a blue belt, dark blue wedges, a bit of make-up, and her hair was tied in pigtails with blue ribbons. Kaoru wore a green blouse like Miyako's except hers has shorter sleeves, a black skirt that reaches her kneecaps with a skull on the side, dark green ballet flats, some lip gloss and eye shadow, and her hair was straightened with a light green head band on it._

_"You two look gorgeous!" I smiled._

_"Arigato Momoko-chan!" Miyako smiled._

_"I'm surprised that Kaoru is in a skirt since she hates them" I slightly snickered._

_"I was forced to okay so quit laughing!" she grumbled._

_"Anyways we're going to go meet the boys at the movie theater watching a movie that Butch will pick out in order for him to feel better so will you be okay by yourself?" Miyako asked._

_"Of course I will, don't worry about it Miyako! You two have fun on your date and make sure that Kaoru doesn't escape from it" I said._

_"Don't worry she won't" Miyako slightly smirked which made Kaoru gulp. "Well ta-ta!"_

_She went to the door while dragging Kaoru with her who was groaning about it and they exited the door and closed it behind them. _

_End of flashback:_

After they left, I ate some leftovers, brushed my teeth, and decided to sleep early but I couldn't because I'm still wide awake. I changed into a white tank-top with a pink heart on it and red mini shorts. I looked around to see my room painted with pink floral wallpaper and some furniture, huge screen t.v., bean bag chairs, computer desk with my laptop on it with a printer on the side, book shelf, trophy case full of awards I had gotten from Fiji, my huge walk-in closet, bathroom, and various posters of my favorite authors whom written my favorite books.

"You sure have a nice room" I heard a familiar voice said.

I quickly sat up and slightly gasped at seeing Brick inside my room with a red backpack and near my window.

"How did you get in here and what are you doing here!?" I exclaimed.

"Easy, your window was unlocked and I'm here to punish you" he smirked at me as he dropped his bag.

"What!?" I jumped off of my bed and faced him. "What do you mean punish me!?"

"Don't you remember? You said you were gonna take the Professor's punishment since you don't want to lose him and also you escaped from my room without saying good-bye to me" he explained.

"I had to get home before my friends figured out that I was gone and you were busy talking with your brothers" I answered.

"Not a good excuse so your punishment starts now" he grinned.

"This isn't gonna be good" I thought as I paled.

* * *

**Brick's p.o.v.**

While she paled, I smirked at her pajamas: a white tank-top that hugs her curves and is a bit see through and red mini shorts that reveal her long legs. She looked really sexy in that outfit and I'm going to enjoy punishing her. I quickly appeared in front of her and gave her a kiss as I wrapped my arms around her waist to make sure she wouldn't escape. She slightly gasped but she slowly began to gave in to the kiss and I slightly smirked as she wrapped her arms around my neck and our kiss turned into a huge make-out session. Man her lips are really soft and they taste like cherries, my favorite flavor.

I slowly pushed her on the bed and I was now on top of her while she was under me. I slid my hand under her top and ran my hand down her bare back which sent shivers down her spine and she slightly moaned from it. I tugged her top and removed it and threw it away which revealed her red bra. She tugged down my shirt and removed it which revealed my 6-pack. Her hands ran down my chest and I moved my lips to kiss her neck and collarbone and moved the strap down to kiss her shoulders and she was in pleasure from what I did. I kissed all the way to her chest and began sucking on them and she moaned from pleasure which made me smirk. My hands were roaming her body and I began caressing her thighs and she kissed me again and we made out again.

I went to remove her shorts but she stopped me from doing it and panted from our make-out session.

"We need to stop Brick, this isn't right" she looked at me.

"But this is your punishment and I don't want to stop" I kissed her neck.

"Yeah but- I cut her off as I began sucking on her neck and she moaned again but she tried to regain her voice. "T-That's enough Brick"

She slowly pushed me away and tried to regain her composure but failed since she's still blushing from what I had done.

"Wanna go for a round?" I wiggled my eyebrows playfully.

"Brick we can't do this. We're too young and I don't want my friends to know about what we had done" she slightly blushed. "Can't you pick out a different punishment besides this?"

"Well there is one punishment that I would like" I slightly grinned.

"And what punishment is that?" she slightly hesitated.

"Let me spend the night here" I answered.

"I don't think its a good idea Brick, what if my f-" I placed a finger on her lips to silence her.

"My brothers are gonna have your friends spend the night at their house since I told them I was going to punish you today" I smirked. "And your tomboy friend has to apologize to my brother for hurting his feelings"

"Miyako and I are going to make sure she does that by going on a date with him" Momoko said.

"That and she has to spend the night at our house in order to prove to Butch that she's really sorry" I replied.

"She apologized though" I heard her mutter.

"She has to do something else to prove she's sorry" I smirked. "Now I'm gonna spend the night here with you and I'll be picking out the outfit you will wear tonight but this outfit will work also"

She blushed as she realized she was only in her bra and shorts and quickly got off the bed and covered herself with her tank-top.

"W-Well the guest room is down the hall and there are some spare clothes there if you wanna use them for sleeping" she slightly stuttered.

"Actually, I want to sleep on the same bed with you and relax I won't force you to do anything you don't want to do" I said.

"You better not or else!" she slightly blushed. "If you excuse me, I have to go take a bath since you left me a hickey"

She grabbed her towel and quickly ran inside the bathroom and shut the door. I chuckled at her behavior and went inside my back pack and brought out the outfit I wanted her to wear which was inside the box. I slide it under the door since it was kinda big on the bottom and I put my shirt on my backpack and removed my pants and put on some boxer shorts and climbed inside the covers and waited for Momoko to come out. I heard her door open so I closed my eyes pretending I was sleeping and she turned off the lights and climbed inside the covers next to me. I turned around and gave her a hug while I kissed her and began snuggling with her. I looked down to see she was wearing a sexy lingerie that I got for her and we both fell asleep right after I muttered, "I love you" to her.


	18. Chapter 18

**Hey you guys! Okay so last chapter you read about Momoko's punishment and Brick is spending the night at her house since his brothers are having her friends at their mansion. Poor Momoko for being punished but she chose to take it for the Professor and now Miyako is making sure that Kaoru does something to show Butch that she's sorry for saying those mean words to him. Enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

**Ch. 18**

**Miyako's p.o.v.**

Today, Kaoru-san and I are at the mansion where Boomer-kun and his brothers live in. It was a huge 4 story white mansion with a door that had designs on the glass and there was a garden around the house filled with beautiful roses in different colors and a huge fountain on the middle of the path. There were trees lined up across from the path and I learned that they bloomed into cherry blossom trees in the spring which made the place really pretty. A huge wall surrounded the mansion's area with a gate in the front that was silver and it stood 10 feet tall so it'll be impossible for someone to climb over it.

Kaoru-san and I are sitting down on the couch waiting for Boomer and Butch who are in the kitchen getting us some snacks and drinks. After we went out on our date, we learned that it was past 10:00 and the boys offered for us to spend the night at their home since its dangerous to be out really late so I accepted the offer but Kaoru was gonna complain so I gave her look and she shut her mouth and grumbled and said fine which made Butch happy.

"Why are we staying here again?" Kaoru asked for the 100th time.

"Its dangerous to walk back home at a night like this and you have to be nice to Butch since we went on a double-date with the boys in order for Butch to be happy again because of what you said yesterday" I said in a calm tone.

"I already apologized to him! What more do you want me to do!?" Kaoru groaned.

"Make sure that Butch is happy and that you will be nice to him for the whole day and no insulting got it?" I slightly scolded.

"Whatever" Kaoru grumbled.

I sighed at her attitude and then realized that we forgot to tell Momoko that we were gonna spend the night here. I got my phone out of my pocket, dialed her phone number, and put the phone near my ear while it rings.

"_Hello?" _I heard her say in a tired voice.

"Momoko-chan, its Miyako. Kaoru-san and I are gonna spend the night here at the RRBZ's mansion. Will you be all right by yourself?" I asked her.

"_Don't worry Miyako. I'll be all right by myself but make sure that Kaoru doesn't do anything stupid okay?" _she said.

"Got it Momoko-chan!" I answered.

"_Good well I'm going back to sleep now good night" _she said.

"Good night" I told her.

She hanged up the phone and I put back my phone in my pocket.

"Was that Momoko?" Kaoru asked.

"Yes it was her. I told her that we were gonna spend the night here so she wouldn't worry about us not coming home" I answered.

"Oh okay" Kaoru replied.

"We're back!" we heard Boomer and Butch yell.

Boomer was holding a tray full of sliced coconut cream pies on a plate and Butch carried a tray full of milk tea. They gently put the trays on the table and sat across from us.

"Help yourselves to the snack" Boomer said.

"Arigato Boomer-kun, they look really lovely" I answered as I grabbed a plate including a napkin and fork.

"You're welcome and thank you" he smiled.

I took a bite of the pie and my eyes were filled with happiness and sparkles.

"Its so delicious! Did you made this pie Boomer-kun?" I asked with joy.

"Hehe yeah I did. I'm glad you liked it Miyako-chan" he slightly blushed.

"Liked it? I love it!" I exclaimed happily.

"What do you think of the pie Kaoru-chan?" Butch asked her.

"Eating this pie is like eating an angel's wings" Kaoru replied with stars in her eyes.

"You heard them bro. They love it" Butch gently nudged Boomer's ribs.

* * *

**Boomer's p.o.v.**

When I heard the girls say that they loved my pie, I slightly blushed while rubbing the back of my head. My brothers would always say that I'm the best chef in the whole wide world which made me pretty happy that they loved my cooking. I was thinking of becoming a chef or a caterer but I need to see if I can achieve those dreams. It makes me happy that Miyako-chan loved my pies and when she told me that they looked really lovely. And from what Kaoru said, my food probably does taste like eating an angel's wings.

After they finished their pies, they sipped the milk tea and looked at us.

"Since we're gonna spend the night here, where are we gonna sleep?" Kaoru asked.

"Our guest rooms are up on the 3rd floor so you girls are welcome to sleep there" I said.

"But you're also welcome to sleep in our rooms if you two get scared" Butch smirked.

"Um we'll think about it but thank you for the offer" Miyako sweatdropped.

"What she said" Kaoru slightly grumbled. I'm surprised that she didn't yell at Butch for being a bit perverted.

"Well once you girls are done with your tea, we'll show you to your rooms and you won't have to worry about clothes because our guest room has a lot of clothes for both boys and girls" I reassured them.

"Thank god" I heard Kaoru whisper.

After they finished their tea and putting their plates and cups in the sink, Butch and I took their hands and led them upstairs toward the 3rd floor and led them to two doors where one door is light blue and the other door is light green. We opened the doors and they awed at the rooms: a king size bed with many pillows in their respective color, a huge flat screen t.v. with a video game system and a couch, a mini fridge, computer desk with a laptop, a huge bathroom, walk-in closet, a fan, and some furniture.

"What do you think?" Butch asked.

"This place is awesome" Kaoru awed.

"The clothes are in the huge walk in closet and if you need anything just let us know" I said.

"Thank you so much Boomer-kun" Miyako said as she hugged me.

"You're welcome Miyako-chan" I hugged her back.

After Butch and I told them good night, they went inside the guest room while we headed toward our room. I went inside my room which was just like the guest room except mine was in my respective color and I have a guitar near my dresser. I changed into a blue tanktop with black pajama pants, turned off my light, and climbed inside the covers of my bed and slept like a baby.

I heard thunder outside which meant that we were gonna have a huge thunderstorm tonight but that didn't bother me since the rain helps me sleep. I heard a knocking on my door so I got up with a tired look and walked toward my door and opened it which revealed to be Miyako. She wore a baby blue night gown with blue circles on them and they reach past her knees.

"What's wrong Miyako-chan?" I rubbed my sleepy eye.

"Sorry to wake you Boomer-kun but is it alright if I can sleep in your room for the night. I really don't like thunderstorms" she slightly shivered as she heard the thunder boom outside.

"Its okay Miyako-chan and sure you can sleep in my room" I said as I let her in.

I guided her to my bed and we both slipped inside the covers and she scooted a bit closer to me so she wouldn't feel scared.

"Good night Miyako-chan" I kissed her forehead.

"Good night Boomer-kun" she rested her head against my chest.

I wrapped my arms around her and we both slept peacefully because of the warmth we both gave off to each other.

* * *

**Kaoru's p.o.v.**

I slightly groaned as I heard the thunder rumbling outside. Honestly, couldn't we have a thunderstorm some other day besides today? I covered my ears with a pillow so I wouldn't hear the loud thunder rumbling outside. I hate it when thunder disturbs my sleep and a tomboy like me really needs to sleep or else I'll get cranky. I sighed and decided to do something I'm gonna hate: ask Butch if I can sleep in his room.

I got out of bed and smoothed out my pajamas which consisted of a green tanktop and black caprices to get rid of the wrinkles out of my clothes. I walked out of the guest room and went downstairs to the 2nd room where Butch's room is since his door was dark green. I slightly hesitated but told myself not to be a chicken and I knocked 2 times on his door. I heard a bit of shuffling in his room and he opened the door with a tired look wearing only his green pajama pants and I nearly blushed looking at his 6 pack.

"Before you say anything, I only want to sleep at your room because the thunder is disturbing my rest and relax I'm only gonna take the couch so I won't disturb you" I said before he could open his mouth.

"I'm afraid I can't let you do that Kaoru-chan. You're a guest here so you should sleep on the bed instead of the couch" Butch slightly smirked. "And you won't disturb me because you will never do anything to keep me up all night"

"I think I'm good with the couch instead" I said while calming myself down.

"Oh no you don't. You either take the bed with me or you can go back to your room where you'll be kept up all night by the thunder" Butch smirked.

"You are an evil pervert" I slightly growled. "Fine I'll take the bed"

He smirked with triumph as he led me inside the room and guided me toward the bed. He slipped inside the covers and patted the spot next to him indicating for me to climb in. I sighed and climbed in next to him and as I laid down, he wrapped his arms around my waist and hugged me and I slightly blush because I could feel his muscles.

"Good night Kaoru-chan" he kissed my cheek.

"Good night Butch" I muttered as I closed my eyes.

Before I fell into a deep sleep, I heard him say, "I love you so much Kaoru-chan and I'm sorry for hurting you back then" which made me blush a bit.


	19. Chapter 19

**Hey you guys! You read last chapter that Miyako and Kaoru spent the night at their counterparts' rooms because of the thunderstorm and the boys are happy that they were sleeping next to them but Kaoru heard Butch say he loves her in his sleep and was sorry for hurting her which made her slightly blush. Well lets hope the girls are still following their plan or the Black Roses are going to do it for them so I hope you enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

**Ch. 19**

_The next day_

**Momoko's p.o.v.**

The girls and I were walking toward to school since our weekend is over. So far, we keep forgetting our plan to overthrow the RRBZ but now we don't know if we could still follow the plan because of how the boys told us that they were really sorry and that they loved us so much it made our hearts slightly break when we witnessed them crying in front of us. The girls and I are supposed to make sure that we help all the girls dominate over the boys at our school in order to overthrow the RRBZ but so far, we haven't came up with a good plan yet. Guess I should ask Sedusa for some good advice.

"Momoko-chan? Are you okay?" Miyako looked at me with worry.

"I'm alright Miyako-chan, don't worry about me" I reassured her.

"You've been thinking a lot Momoko, are you hiding something from us?" Kaoru crossed her arms.

"No I'm not Kaoru, I'm just thinking about following our plan" I said.

"Oh" she replied.

"I nearly forgot about the plan" Miyako sheepishly said.

"We can ask Sedusa after school for some advice" I offered.

"Sounds good" Kaoru said.

"I agree" Miyako answered.

I smiled and we soon made it to school on time. We got inside the building and found Sallie and the other girls chatting with one another near their lockers. Gina locked eyes with us and she waved at us with a smile and the other girls did the same like she did. Before we walked over to them, we felt a hand on our shoulder and the girls and I turned around and came face to face with the RRBZ.

"Can we help you?" Kaoru replied with a bored tone.

"Shouldn't you be happy seeing us?" Butch mocked with a fake hurt tone.

"Sorry but we don't have your teddy bears" I slightly scoffed.

"We didn't came for our teddy bears, we came to see our lovers" Brick slightly smirked at me.

"Again your teddy bears aren't here" Miyako sighed.

"Our lovers aren't teddy bears Miyako-chan, its you girls" Boomer chuckled.

Before we could utter a reply, they grabbed our waists and placed their lips on us. I slightly gasped at what they did which made Brick force his tongue down my mouth and taste me. Then, I heard a low growl and the boys were pushed off of us and the girls and I slightly shivered at seeing our friends covered in a really dark aura.

"HOW DARE YOU KISS OUR FRIENDS YOU HEART-BREAKERS!" Sallie yelled with venom.

"STAY AWAY FROM THEM OR WE'LL BREAK EVERY BONE IN YOUR BODY!" Chloe growled at them.

"IF YOU EVER MESS WITH OUR FAMILY?!…." Gina shouted with malice.

"WE WON'T GIVE YOU ANY MERCY!" Wendy finished as she glared at them.

They grabbed our hands and led us away from them before the boys could utter a remark. We were led toward the secret basement where the other members are including Miss Icey and when we went inside, we found Icey talking with Duchess who had Princess sitting next to her sister.

"Greetings Icey-sama" we all greeted.

"Greetings ladies, I want you to meet Princess Morebucks older sister Duchess Morebucks who just told me an interesting story" Icey motioned Duchess to tell them.

Soon all the other members came and sat on the floor to hear the story and Duchess began to speak.

"Well when I was in the prison cell, I thought that I was never gonna see my family again and possibly die until I saw the red PPGZ Blossom who was alive and she freed me from the prison cell and gave me a device to teleport me back home which worked and I assume that not only she could be alive but the other PPGZ might be alive also" Duchess explained.

Everyone minus me and my friends gasped in shock that the PPGZ could be alive again. The girls and I pretended to have a tear run down our cheek to make them believe that we were crying full of happiness.

"If Blossom is alive then Bubbles and Buttercup could be alive too!" Gina gasped.

"Momoko, Miyako, and Kaoru's friends are actually alive!" a senior girl said in shock.

"That's great! With the PPGZ back, they could help us overthrow the RRBZ!" Wendy exclaimed.

"Hold on ladies, we should first ask them to help us dominate the males in this school so we could help give them their weak points" Icey explained.

"Yeah you're right! Well Momoko, Miyako, and Kaoru, can you girls transform into the PPGZ and help us rule the school?" Chloe smirked at us.

The girls and I slightly paled from what she said.

"Before you girls ask, yes we figured out who you girls are and no we aren't mad just relieved that you're still trying to help save the world and overthrow the RRBZ so you could save your family. We totally understand that" Sallie calmed us down.

"And you saved my sister so I thank you for helping me" Princess bowed down.

"Does anyone else know who we are?" I gulped.

"Just us so don't worry about it little sakura. As long as the RRBZ don't figure out who you are then we are good" Icey said.

"Yeah heh heh" the girls and I nervously laughed.

"They know who you girls are didn't they?" Icey asked.

"Sadly yes" the girls and I said.

Icey facepalmed while everyone else sweatdropped because of our antics.

"Looks like we'll need Sedusa to help us" Icey muttered.

* * *

**Brick's p.o.v.**

My brothers and I were in our seats in our 1st hour class since we're early and we were talking about how to deal with the Black Roses since they wouldn't let us kiss our girlfriends.

"I vote we send them off to Timbuktu!" Butch exclaimed.

"Or we could convince them that we really love our girls and we would never do anything to hurt them" Boomer suggested.

Butch and I gave him a weird look and he said, "What?"

"Boomer, they hate us more than they hate all the boys at this school" I sweat-dropped.

"Oh yeah I forgot" Boomer sheepishly rubbed the back of his head.

"Seriously, how are we gonna deal with them if we can't figure out who their leader is!?" Butch complained.

"I don't know Butch but instead of getting rid of them, why don't we form a truce with them?" I suggested.

"Are you nuts!? They would never do that!" Butch shouted.

"Should we try?" Boomer asked.

"Yes we should Boomer and its the only way Butch in order to be on their good side so they'll realize that we are good boyfriends to the girls" I answered.

"I still think its a bad idea" Butch frowned as he crossed his arms.

The bell rang for class to start and everyone came in and went to their seats including the girls and we paid attention to the lesson, unaware that our conversation was overheard by the leader of the Black Roses.

"Since they love the girls, they should prove it to us so we can see if they are worthy to become their boyfriends" Icey thought in her head.


	20. Chapter 20

**Hey everyone! Okay so last chapter you read about the Black Roses knowing who the girls are and it looks like Icey is learning that the RRBZ love the PPGZ but she is going to see if they are worthy in being their boyfriends. Let's hope that the RRBZ survive her tests or they will have to separate from the PPGZ because of them. Anyways, this chapter will be about Icey, Sedusa, and the Black Roses seeing if the RRBZ are worthy of being the PPGZ's boyfriends so enjoy it!**

* * *

**Ch. 20**

**Icey's p.o.v.**

I am sitting down on a recliner waiting for my maidens to come bring the RRBZ here in a private mansion that I live in. I live here with my aunt since my parents are traveling around the world as famous archaeologists and my older sister is studying in England to become a famous doctor and help people with their diseases. Right now, Sedusa-sama is filing her nails on one of the couch cushions wearing her usual outfit with a fluffy white coat over it and I looked down to see what I'm wearing: a full-sleeved teal blue dress that reached my ankles, white ballet flats, and a mask covering my face that has a picture of an ice crystal on the bottom right of the mask and my hair was tied in a bun covered by my favorite hat that had a tulip on it. I couldn't let the RRBZ know who I am so disguising myself would leave them clueless but they will be surprised once they learn that Sedusa is one of us.

"When are these girls gonna be here?" Sedusa sighed for the thousandth time.

"Real soon Sedusa-sama, we just gotta be patient" I said in a calm voice.

"I know but why must they bring _them_ here when they took over our world and nearly killed the girls?" Sedusa said with venom.

"I overheard them say about forming a truce with us in order to be with their true loves so I thought that if they could pass some certain tests, we will decide whether or not they are worthy on being their boyfriends" I explained to her.

"Sounds interesting but what tests do they have to pass?" Sedusa questioned.

"Oh you'll find out soon enough" I smirked behind my mask.

"I definitely can't wait" Sedusa slightly giggled with evil.

I heard my door slam open and we both saw our members in their disguises carrying the boys who were tied up but unconscious. We slightly sweatdropped at our maidens who were smiling with glee. They walked over to us and dropped the boys on the ground in front of us and put their hands on their hips with a huge grin on their face.

"Operation find the boys and bring them here tied up is a huge success!" they exclaimed with happiness.

"Um good job ladies" I slightly sweatdropped.

"Did you make sure that you distracted the girls?" Sedusa asked them.

"Don't worry Sedusa-sama! We already found the perfect way to distract them" Wendy grinned.

* * *

**With the PPGZ:**

"This is so relaxing!" Momoko sighed as she felt her muscles relax.

She and her best friends were at the famous hot springs and they were in the women's section wearing only their bathing suits with towels covering their hair.

"It was really nice of Sallie and the others to give us a free ticket to the hot springs where we can relax and let loose our muscles" Miyako said as she rested her back against the wall.

"I haven't felt this relaxed ever since I learned how soft the mattresses are whenever I sleep" Kaoru sighed feeling all her emotions cool down.

"At least we get to relax for the day here" Momoko said.

"I wonder how the boys are?" Miyako asked.

"They're probably just sitting at home doing nothing" Kaoru answered.

"Yeah you're probably right Kaoru-san" Miyako said as she closed her eyes with bliss.

"I hope that the Black Roses are relaxing too with their day" Momoko replied.

* * *

**Back to the others and still in Icey's p.o.v.**

"Thats good. They deserve the day off for protecting our city and our precious people" I replied. "Now let's wake up the boys so we can begin their tests"

Chloe, Gina, and Wendy brought out some smelling salt and waved it back and forth near the boys' noses and they soon began to stir and then they suddenly woke up startled.

"WHAT HAPPENED!?" Brick yelled.

"WE'RE INNOCENT I TELL YOU! INNOCENT!" Boomer cried out.

"I'M TELLING YOU THERE IS NO DEAD BODY IN THE BASEMENT!" Butch shouted.

Some of the girls sweatdropped at their antics while the rest had a 0_0 look on their face after hearing Butch's statement.

"And a good morning to you too" Sedusa face-palmed.

"SEDUSA!?" the boys yelled in shock.

"Hello RowdyRuff Boys Z. Its been a while" Sedusa smirked while crossing her legs.

"So you're part of the Black Roses huh?" Brick growled at her.

"That's correct but don't worry, we're not going to hurt you boys" Sedusa answered.

"What do you mean not hurt us and who the heck is that!?" Butch exclaimed as he tried to point at me but couldn't as he realized that he was tied up and couldn't move his arms.

"I am known as Crystal and I asked my girls to bring you here so you can pass some certain tests to see if you boys are worthy in being the boyfriends of the girls" I replied in a different voice.

"So you're the leader of the Black Roses?" Boomer asked.

"I'm the leader's assistant actually. Our leader couldn't come because of a busy schedule she had" I lied.

"I see" Boomer said.

"Hold on. What do you mean we have to pass some stupid tests in being worthy boyfriends of our girls? We love them too much for our own good" Brick glared at her.

"You 3 must prove to us that you really do love them and if you don't then we will force you to leave the girls alone and we all know that you boys wouldn't want that now would you?" Sedusa smirked as she saw them slightly pale.

"When I get out of these stupid ropes, I'm gonna kill each and every one of you!" Butch threatened as he struggled to get out of the ropes.

"I'm afraid thats impossible since these ropes are made from a rare element that is stronger than all the other elements in the periodic table so you can't get out of these ropes easily unless you know its weakness" Chloe smirked at him.

"I hate you all" Butch grumbled.

"We hate you too you little idiot" Gina stuck her tongue at him.

"So what tests do we have to do in order to prove to you girls that we really love our girlfriends?" Boomer asked.

"Its simple. We shall show you" I brought out a button and pressed it and a trap door opened beneath the RRBZ which sent them falling all the way down to a weird room and they realized that the ropes were gone but they couldn't escape because there's no exit out of here.

"Where the heck are we!?" Brick shouted.

"You boys are in my secret underground room where you will have to pass 3 tests in order to prove to us that you love the girls" I said on the microphone.

"Well what are they!?" Butch yelled.

"The 1st test is you need to show us a painting of what you love about the girls" I said as the lights came on and 3 white paintings were standing by the boards with some paint, paintbrushes, and a bucket full of water next to each of them.

"I'm good at painting!" Boomer smiled.

"Well aren't you enthusiastic? You have 1 hour to finish your painting so begin!" I exclaimed.

A timer appeared on a table and it counted backwards from an hour so the boys grabbed their supplies and began to paint. 1 hour later, they finished and smiled at what they painted: Brick painted a picture of a pink heart surrounded by roses, Boomer painted a picture of a yellow sun that looked like it was shining brightly, and Butch painted a picture of two feminine green eyes that were sparkling like diamonds.

"What beautiful paintings you boys made! Can you each tell me what they represent you love about the girls?" I asked with curiosity.

"The heart represents Momoko's kindness and how she cares so much for others. I fell in love with her heart because of how beautiful it is which is why I painted the roses to show that their beauty can't compare to how beautiful her heart is including my love for her" Brick explained.

"I painted the sun because it reminded me of Miyako's smile. Her smile would always shine brightly and bring light to a person's heart and her happiness is what makes everyone happy including for me. Her joyfulness is what I love about her because she is the light in my world that helps me get through the darkest days and it makes me sad if she never smiles" Boomer explained.

"The green eyes that I painted are supposed to be Kaoru's eyes. If you all think that I like her because of her looks and body then you guys are wrong! I fell in love with her eyes because not only do they show a tough attitude for her but a hidden soft side in her which makes my heart skip a beat whenever I gaze at them. Her eyes sparkling like a diamond makes me love her even more because of her happiness" Butch explained.

"T-That was the most romantic thing I ever heard" I slightly stuttered at their words. "Well onto the next test"

A table appeared with 3 pieces of paper, pencils, erasers, and sharpeners next to them including 3 chairs behind the table.

"You boys must write down the places you would take the girls out on a date and you must explain to me why you wanna take them there so begin!" I called out.

The boys sat down and began writing down on the paper. 30 minutes later, they finished and I asked each of them what they wrote down and their explanation.

"I chose the beach because I remembered that Momoko told me she loved to watch the sunsets especially at the beach because of the place being beautiful there and if that place makes her happy then I'm happy too" Brick explained.

"I picked the park because Miyako would always blow her bubbles there to see their beauty and I would also learn by her how to blow them well since these bubbles symbolize her as a gentle beauty that was made by an angel" Boomer explained.

"I chose the forest because that place is where Kaoru and I would get rid of our anger and let nature take it away by its beauty and its peacefulness. That place always worked because it represents our color and element" Butch explained.

"That's impressive" I awed. "Well onto the final test"

3 plush dolls that were the splitting image of the PPGZ appeared in front of the boys and they held it with tender care.

"You 3 must show me how the girls captured your hearts so begin!" I called out.

The boys carried the plush dolls and held them up in the air where I can easily see them.

"They captured our hearts by being nice to us the first time we met even though we were immature brats back then" they yelled. "Their light is what made us love them so much including their kindness!"

I was speechless from their words. Sedusa and the others were agape from what happened but they nodded yes toward me and I slightly stuttered on the microphone, "Y-You boys passed them all!"

I heard them whooped and high five each other while holding onto the plush dolls and I pressed a button to send them back home not before telling them, "Please take really good care of them for us"

They nodded and they were sent back home and I looked at my maidens who had looks on their faces saying, "You did the right thing"


	21. Chapter 21

**Yo! Okay so last chapter the RRBZ passed the tests that Icey and the others gave them and it looks like they can trust them now after learning that the boys really do loved the PPGZ so they decided to be nice to them for the PPGZ's happiness. But it was nice of them to give the girls a day off at the hot springs lol. XD Well the story is coming to an end soon so I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

**Ch. 21**

**Miyako's p.o.v.**

I was in my room looking through the amount of clothing I have in my closet for the perfect wear for my date with Boomer today. He asked me to wear the best outfit ever because he had a special surprise for me and when I asked him what it is, he told me that I have to be patient which made me pout a bit. I finally settled on wearing a sparkling short sleeved powdered blue dress that went past my knees, white wedges, a bit of make-up, some jewelry, and my hair was in its usual pigtails.

I checked the time to see it was almost time to go so I grabbed my purse that had my money and phone in it and went downstairs, waved good-bye to my friends, and headed out the door toward the park where he told me to meet up. When I reached there, I found Boomer sitting on one of the benches wearing a blue dress shirt, black pants, blue dress shoes, and his hair in its usual style. He saw me and waved at me happily and I waved back at him.

"Glad you could make it Miyako-chan" Boomer greeted as he kissed my cheek.

"Well I don't want to miss the surprise you were gonna give me" I slightly giggled.

"If you wanna see the surprise, first you must come with me" Boomer held his hand out.

I gently grabbed his hand and he led me toward a field full of sunflowers with a wooden bench near it that was covered in a blanket probably to protect us from the splinters it had. I noticed a table near the bench that had tea cups filled with tea, some mini sandwiches in the middle, napkins, a pot full of sugar, and small spoons.

"Whats with the table Boomer-kun?" I asked him.

"Its a surprise" Boomer winked at me.

He asked me to sat down on the wooden bench and I did.

"Now I want you to close your eyes" he said.

"How come?" I asked with curiosity.

"Because I'm going to bring in the surprise and I need you to cover your eyes until I tell you to open them so the surprise won't be ruined" he answered.

"Um okay" I said as I began to close my eyes and covered them with my hands.

I heard his footsteps walk away and came back a few minutes later with another pair of footsteps and I felt someone sitting next to me and the scent seemed oddly familiar.

"Now turn your head and open your eyes" I heard Boomer tell me.

I did what he asked me to do and when I unshielded my eyes, I gasped at who I saw sitting next to me.

"G-Grandma?" I slightly stuttered.

"Hello Miyako-chan, you've grown into a beautiful young woman now" she gently smiled at me.

I felt tears welling in my eyes and I quickly hugged her while sobbing on her chest and thanking Boomer over and over.

"Arigato Boomer for bringing my grandmother here! Arigato!" I kept thanking him while I weeped.

"I promised to free your grandmother and I did. She and the others are also free and they are now back at their homes including the Professor, Ken, and Peach since I decided to forgive them for lying to me and my brothers" Boomer explained as he smiled.

I felt my grandmother rub my back in comfort while whispering sweet words to me in a gentle voice. She smelled the scent of lavender and spring time, it reminded me so much of her and our home. I'm happy that our loved ones are now free and the Professor and the others are finally all right. Maybe the girls and I don't have to follow the plan then after all.

"I'll let you 2 have some alone time and enjoy the tea and sandwiches that I made" Boomer said as I heard him walk away.

I pulled away and wiped away my tears that nearly ruined my mascara. I gave a huge smile to my grandmother and she smiled back in a grandmotherly way.

"I missed you so much grandma! There are so many things I want to tell you about!" I said with enthusiasm.

"I missed you too dear and please tell me those things. We have plenty of time to talk about our stories" Grandma smiled.

We began talking about our stories while drinking the tea and eating the sandwiches Boomer made us and it gave off a nice atmosphere for me and my grandmother. He is so sweet for having my grandmother as the surprise and I think I'll give him a reward soon for doing this wonderful thing for me. While we chatted, I didn't notice a couple of blue butterflies flying next to each other up in the sky.

* * *

**Boomer's p.o.v.**

I was sitting down on the hill looking over to see Miyako having a conversation with her grandmother. I'm glad that she's happy and I will do anything to make her happy because of how much she means to me. I felt the cool breeze blowing against my hair and I saw the sunflowers moving by the breeze. I noticed a couple of blue butterflies flying around the sky almost like they were dancing.

I broke out of my train of thought when I heard my phone and I slightly groaned as I saw Butch's name on the screen.

"What Butch?" I groaned.

_"Aww you're not happy to talk with your favorite brother? I'm deeply hurt"_ Butch said in a mocking tone.

"Just what do you want? I'm busy" I said.

_"I wanna know why you never told me and Brick that you were out on a date with Miyako?"_ Butch asked.

"Because I don't want you to embarrass me thats why and shouldn't you be on a date with Kaoru?" I answered.

_"She says that she has homework to do but I know she's lying so I'm gonna go and surprise her"_ I heard him smirk.

"Try not to get yourself killed though" I sweat-dropped.

_"Relax baby brother, Kaoru-chan would never try to kill me"_ he said.

"Whatever you say" I said sarcastically.

"_Well I gotta go now Boom, see you later!" _he hung up before I uttered a reply.

I put my phone back in my pocket and watched Miyako and her grandmother laughing at something which made me smile because of how happy they are.

"As long as Miyako is happy then I'm happy" I thought as I watched the butterflies dance with each other.


	22. Chapter 22

**Hey everyone! Sorry for the long wait but I couldn't update yesterday because I went to Dallas with my family to see a party from one of my dad's friends for their son. Well you know last chapter that Miyako was reunited with her grandmother and Boomer released their families including the Professor, Ken, and Peach. ^^ Isn't that sweet? At least those guys are forgiven and the story is coming to an end pretty soon so I hope you enjoy this chapter for those who love the greens!**

* * *

**Ch. 22**

**Kaoru's p.o.v.**

I slightly yawned as I sat down on a bench at the park waiting for Butch. He told me to wear my best outfit because of a surprise he was going to give me so I wore the outfit that Momoko and Miyako bought for me one time when they went to the mall: a light green blouse with no sleeves that had floral designs on them, blue skinny jeans, light green converses, and I wore a bracelet that had a buttercup design on it that I got as a gift for my birthday.

I checked my watch to see that it was almost 5:00 and he told me to meet him here before 5 but he's already late! Before I could get up, I saw a figure running in the distance toward me and I recognized Butch there because of how fast he could run since he's athletic like I am. He stopped in front of me and slightly panted with his hands on his knees and his head was down. He wore a dark green dress shirt, black pants, green dress shoes, and his hair was in its usual style.

"Sorry I was late. I had to finish up something in order for it to be perfect" he said while panting.

"And what was it that you had to finish?" I asked with curiosity.

"Your surprise duh" he slightly grinned as he stopped panting.

"By the way, what is my surprise?" I said.

"You'll have to wear this first before you see your surprise" Butch said as he brought out a blindfold from his pocket.

"Why a blindfold though? Is the surprise even good?" I slightly rolled my eyes.

"You're gonna love what it is so please put it on" he pleaded.

I sighed and grabbed the blindfold and tied it around my head to cover my eyes. I felt Butch grab my hand and lead me somewhere so I can't tell where we're going. My feet crunched against the grass so its probably around a grassy area we're going to. After walking around for a few minutes, I nearly bumped into him when he stopped.

"Why did you stop?" I asked with annoyance.

"Do me a favor and remove your blindfold" Butch said as he removed my hand.

"Finally" I untied the blindfold and when I opened my eyes, I gasped at what I saw. "N-No way"

There right in front of me is my whole family sitting down on a blanket with a picnic basket next to them. My mom was smiling at me in a gentle way, my dad had his arm around her shoulders while giving me a fatherly smile, and my brothers were grinning at me with glee.

"M-Mom? D-Dad? D-Dai? S-Shou?" I stuttered in shock.

"Its nice to see you again Kaoru-chan, we missed you so much" my mother said in a motherly tone.

"Hey kiddo its good to see you again" my dad grinned at me.

"Sis!" my brothers tackled me into a huge hug. "We missed you so much!"

"Bros" I whispered. "I missed you guys too!"

I hugged them back and felt a tear sliding down my cheek. I'm finally reunited with my family and they're all right! So thats the surprise that Butch wanted to show me, he wanted me to be with my family again. Who knew someone like him could be so sweet? Whoa whoa whoa, did I just call him sweet? Oh great, now I sound like a girly girl but why does it feel so warm and fuzzy when I call him that? Oh well, whats most important is being with my family again.

"I'll let you guys have some alone time and the Professor, his son, and the mutt are back at the lab and we forgave them for what they did so don't worry about them now because they're alright" Butch answered as he began to walk away.

"Wait a minute Butch!" I called out to him as I got up.

"What is it Kaoru?" Butch said with a confused look.

"Thank you" I replied. "Thanks for releasing my family and letting me see them. Its the best surprise ever and I loved it"

"Anything for you Kaoru-chan" he smiled as he walked away.

Maybe Butch isn't such a bad guy after all.

"So Butch is your boyfriend huh? Too bad I can't threaten him since he's the ruler of the whole world" my dad frowned.

"He's just lucky but if he ever hurts you Kaoru, we'll pummel him to death for you" Dai said in his overprotective tone.

"Thanks guys, you're the best family ever!" I smiled.

"Now that we're all reunited, why don't we have a picnic like old times sake?" my mom suggested.

"Count me in!" I exclaimed.

We all laughed and I drooled at the sight of my moms food. She made my favorite dish which was Bacon and Eggs and all other types of good food that I love so much. We all gobbled in and after we finished, I had a race with my brothers and dad while my mom cheered for all of us. This has got to be the best day ever for me and maybe I should give a thank you reward to Butch for letting me be with my family again.

* * *

**Butch's p.o.v.**

I was up on a huge hill sitting down on the ground cross legged and chuckling at the race that Kaoru had with her dad and brothers. I'm glad that she's finally happy and showing her true self. I've always wondered what Kaoru's true self was but now I know it. She only reveals it to her family and her best friends because they understand her better than anyone else and could easily tell that she's not just a strong tomboy but a kind-hearted loving person who likes to smile sometimes. I'm guessing that Kaoru doesn't want anyone to know her true self because of her reputation probably at school. But oh well, she'll be able to show me her true self when the right time comes.

I remember my conversation with my brother Boomer and I'm pretty sure he already did his surprise with Miyako but I wonder when Brick is going to show his surprise to Momoko? If he chickens out, I'll replace all his clothing to girly clothes and blackmail him into showing her his surprise. That would definitely sound awesome but too bad its never gonna happen since he never chickens out.

Now would you look at that, Kaoru's dad The Masked Wonder just tripped and fell with his face full of dirt. This is probably a really good day for me and its a good thing he didn't see me laughing my butt off.


	23. Chapter 23

**Hey everyone! Sorry for the long wait but I had homework yesterday and a project to do but now I'm updating again. Okay so last chapter Butch gave Kaoru her surprise which was her family and it looks like her soft side is now kicking in. Lets hope Butch doesn't know about this or he'll probably tease her about it XD. Anyways this chapter is going to be the reds and just a couple more until the final chapter is released to end the story so I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

**Ch. 23**

**Momoko's p.o.v.**

I was laying down on my bed reading my favorite book "A Beautiful Dark" while wondering where the girls were. I haven't seen Brick in a couple of days and I'm starting to think that he's planning something but I don't know what's he planning though. I checked the time on my alarm clock that said 3:00 pm and because its Saturday, I decided to be lazy a little bit and relax while reading my book since I decided to try to finish it.

When I moved on to Chapter 10, I heard a knocking on my window. I sighed, put my bookmark on the page and closed my book, got up, and walked over to the window where I found Brick floating in his RRBZ uniform. I opened the window and let him in. He landed on the ground on his feet and gave me a smile.

"Hey babe whatcha doin?" he asked me in a flirty voice.

"I was reading my favorite book until you came" I rolled my eyes.

"What? A guy can't come to visit his girlfriend?" he said in a fake hurt tone.

"Anyways what are you doing here?" I asked him.

"I have a surprise for you cherry blossom" he grinned.

"And what is the surprise?" I rose an eyebrow.

"First you have to change into something formal and then I'll show you the surprise" he indicated toward my outfit.

I was still wearing my pajamas so I complied and got my clothes out from the closet and went inside the bathroom and locked the door. I removed my pajamas and wore a cherry red off the shoulders dress shirt with ruffles and straps for it, a yellow skirt that reached my calves with a ribbon tied around the waist, pink ballet flats, and my hair was in its usual ponytail with the bow. I put some make-up on and a ruby red necklace that the girls gave me for my birthday and when I walked out of the bathroom, Brick slightly blushed at my appearance.

"Y-You look gorgeous" he slightly stuttered.

"T-Thanks" I blushed.

"Well since you're ready, lets go!" he picked me up bridal style and flew out the window while I clutched onto him.

I could feel the wind blowing against my hair and it was still a warm day because of the sun and a couple of clouds in the sky. After flying for a few minutes, he landed on the ground and placed me down gently. I looked around and realized that we were at the beach and I could feel the sand from my feet.

"Why are we at the beach?" I asked Brick as he de-transformed into his normal form.

"Its part of the surprise babe now come on" he grabbed my hand and led me to another part of the beach where I never knew before.

I noticed that Brick wore a red dress shirt, black pants, red dress shoes, and he still have his red hat on his head turned backwards. After walking for a few minutes, he stopped and removed my hand and stepped to the right where I could see what it was in front of me. I gasped at the scene and I felt tears welling up in my eyes.

"Mom? Dad? Kuriko?" I whispered.

Right in front of me was my family on a beach blanket with a picnic basket: my mom and dad sitting cross legged next to each other and my little sister sitting in front of them with a huge smile on her face looking like she wanted to run up and hug me.

"Hello sweetheart. We missed you so much and we're glad that you're alright" my mother smiled at me.

"You sure have changed in the last 3 years. You're no longer a little girl but a young woman and we're so happy to see you again" my dad chuckled.

"Onee-chan!" Kuriko got up from the blanket and ran straight toward me and tackling me with a hug.

I regained my balance so I wouldn't fall down and land on my bottom.

"I missed you so much Onee-chan! Please don't vanish from us ever again!" Kuriko cried out as she began sobbing and I hugged her back while my tears ran down my cheeks.

"Its alright Kuriko-chan. I'm right here and I would never leave you guys ever" I soothed her.

I looked at Brick and mouthed thank you to him and he nodded while smiling and walked away so I could have some privacy with my parents. After my sister and I finished hugging, I went over to my parents and gave them each a hug and kiss on the cheek because I'm glad that they're okay. I noticed that my mom prepared some food for us and we all ate which was really delicious and talked about what happened over the years and I let Kuriko sit on my lap since she missed me so much. I gotta remind myself to give Brick a thank you present for releasing my family.

* * *

**Brick's p.o.v.**

I was sitting down at the docks looking at the ocean that sparkled from the sun. I could hear Momoko and her family laughing about something and it brought a smile to my face. As long as Momoko is happy then I'm happy. I can't believe that so much had happened after my brothers and I had gotten older: the PPGZ were alive all along, their identities revealed, us falling in love with them, getting approved to date them by the Black Roses and Sedusa, and now we surprised them by releasing their families and the Professor, shrimp, and the mutt.

My brothers and I decided to only release them if they wear chicken costumes for the whole week and they agreed to it with no protest. They must really wanted to be released from prison but at least they said yes since we now get to blackmail them all we want. Since the girls are finally back, my brothers and I went to a jewelry store and bought something for each of them so we could tell them the huge question once we became adults. I took out the velvet box from my pocket and opened it which revealed a golden ring with a ruby red heart on it and smaller hearts with amethyst gems on them that were on either side of the ruby red heart.

* * *

**Hey I need help on the types of rings that Boomer and Butch bought so I need yalls help in telling me which rings would they look like. Whoever's rings are the best are gonna be in the chapter and I'll introduce your ocs in my final chapter! :)**


	24. Chapter 24

**Hey everyone! Okay so last chapter Brick showed Momoko her surprise and now she's happy! But it looks like Brick got a ring for her but I wonder what could it be? hehe well anyways I decided to pick two people to be in the final chapter in my story for Bubbles and Buttercup's rings. Here are the two lucky winners!**

**I Am a kick ass Princess**

**Kawaii On' nanako**

**Round of applause for these two lucky winners! ^_^ *huge applause came from the audience***

**Enjoy the story!**

* * *

**Ch. 24**

**_Two years later_**

**Miyako's p.o.v.**

I was in the kitchen helping my grandmother prepare some stew for lunch. Two years have passed ever since the girls and I had dated the RRBZ and we're really lucky to date them. During those first two years, the girls and I became closer to the boys ever than before and we all changed too. The girls and I developed goddess like figures and our chest and bottom grew too much to Kaoru's dismay since she hates it. The boys developed god like bodies and we would always blush whenever we see them shirtless. Anyways, we even visited the Professor, Ken, and Peach but the surprise we were given was a bit weird though.

* * *

_Flashback when they were 16:_

_Momoko, Kaoru, and I were jogging toward the lab after spending a lot of time with our families so we could see the Professor, Ken, and Peach again since we missed them so much! Since we're 16, Ken must be 11 like Momoko and Kaoru's younger siblings and I'm pretty sure the Professor must've aged too. When we got to the door, it opened for us and we ran inside the lab where we find a scene that made us stop and look at them with wide eyes._

_The Professor, Ken, and Peach were all in chicken costumes and they even had a beak with it. Their faces were painted with make-up and they all had embarrassing looks on their faces. I covered my mouth to refrain from giggling and Momoko did the same thing but Kaoru laughed out loud at the scene while clutching her stomach which made the guys become red._

_"The RRBZ made us wear them okay!?" Ken shouted while blushing from embarrassment._

_"We would love to hug you girls and all but we don't want any of our feathers on you" the Professor said as he showed us his chicken costume._

_"This is so embarrassing da wan" Peach muttered._

_"I think you guys look adorable" I said while trying to stop myself from giggling._

_"I can't believe the boys would make you wear those costumes" Momoko slightly laughed._

_"It was blackmail!" Ken yelled as his face became red._

_"What Ken meant was that they would only release us if we wear these chicken costumes for the whole week and we had to agree with it so we could see you girls again" the Professor slightly sweatdropped._

_"Remind me to thank the boys later hehe" Kaoru said after she calmed down but still laughing a little bit._

_Flashback over:_

* * *

It was the most funniest thing in the whole wide world but I did kinda felt bad for them but at least they're done wearing them. After the boys gave us our surprises, we gave them a gift by wearing our most cutest bikinis much to Kaoru's dismay since she didn't want to wear one but we made her and the boys wouldn't stop drooling at us that they decided to have us in the jacuzzi with them at their mansion so they'll be the only ones to look at us and not anyone else.

"Miyako-chan, could you please cut the tomatoes?" my grandmother asked me.

"Of course grandmother" I said politely as I began cutting the tomatoes.

After we both finished making the stew, I set the table up and we began to eat the stew which was delicious in my opinion. We finished eating and cleaned the dishes but before I could go upstairs, my grandmother stopped me.

"Miyako-chan, I forgot to let you know that Boomer-kun wants you to meet him at the park today in 1 hour" she said.

"Arigato grandma" I thanked her.

I went upstairs and changed into some good clothes, fixed myself up, grabbed my stuff, and headed out the door straight toward the park where Boomer was waiting for me. When I got there, I looked around and noticed that I was the only one here but no Boomer.

"I wonder where he could be?" I wondered.

I looked around and noticed a sunflower on the ground and when I went over to it and picked it up, there was another one in front of me. I picked it up and soon there was a trail of sunflowers that were leading me somewhere and after picking up the last sunflower, I looked up and saw the most breathtaking sight ever.

There was a huge beautiful crystal clear blue lake that made the water remind me of sapphire. A white blossom tree was next to it and there were so many cute animals running around the flowery fields that the sight just took my breath away.

"What do you think?" a husky voice said.

I turned my head and found Boomer wearing a fancy outfit and he was giving me a gentle smile.

"Its beautiful! Did you put the sunflowers on the ground?" I asked him.

"Why yes I did so I could ask you a very important question" Boomer answered.

"What important question?" I tilted my head as I set the sunflowers next to the lake.

"Miyako Gotokouji, ever since we first met, we were once enemies to you and your friends but now we all changed and began to love each other more than anything else. I never thought that we could be together forever but now here we are still together and our bond is stronger than anything else. I love you with all my heart Miyako-chan, you are my light, my hope, my destiny, my life, my soul mate! I wanna be with you forever and stay by your side no matter what!"

He got down on one knee and brought out a velvet box and opened it which revealed a silver ring with little diamonds that are shaped like bubbles all around the ring with a huge aquamarine stone in the middle.

"Will you marry me my bubble queen?" he said with a voice full of hope.

"YES! YES I WILL MARRY YOU!" I squealed in joy as I tackled him in a hug and kissed him on the lips. When we broke apart, Boomer slid the ring on my middle finger and I awed at how beautiful it was. I gave him another kiss and hugged him while resting my head against his chest.

"I love you Boomer-kun" I whispered to him.

"I love you too Miyako-chan" he whispered back.

This has got to be the best day of my life!

* * *

**Thank you I Am a kick ass Princess for the idea on Miyako's ring! Let me know what you want your oc to look like in the final chapter! :)**


	25. Chapter 25

**Hey you guys! Sorry I couldn't update yesterday because my family made me go to Madill to see my aunt, uncle, and baby cousin. _ That place was pretty boring! Anyways, you read last chapter of Boomer proposing to Miyako and now its gonna be the green chapter this time! :D I also wanna thank Kawaii On' nanako for the idea on Kaoru's ring and I hope you enjoy this chapter because next chapter will be the last chapter of the story!**

* * *

**Ch. 25**

**Kaoru's p.o.v.**

"Go! Go! Go! Go! Go!" my brothers and I chanted on the t.v. The girls and I went back to our homes with our families and after seeing the Professor, Ken, and Peach, that became the greatest day of my life. Right now, my brothers and I are watching the soccer channel and our favorite team is about to score the winning goal.

"Come on, come on" I utterly muttered while my brothers are crossing their fingers.

Then, we saw the captain score the winning goal and we whooped in joy.

"Goal!" we all shouted as we hugged each other and whooped in joy.

Our mom laughed at our reaction while she was cooking dinner and our reaction woke our dad up which caused him to fell off the couch. We laughed at what he did and helped him up since he was a bit tired.

"Thanks kiddos but next time, keep the noise level down please" our dad said.

"No promises pops!" we exclaimed at him while laughing.

We all laughed at what we said and pretty soon, mom made us some grilled chicken with vegetables and for dessert, chocolate chip cookie dough ice cream. Yummy!

"I really missed your cooking mom" I slightly moaned after biting into her grilled chicken.

"I'm glad that you loved my cooking Kaoru-chan. Pretty soon, you'll be cooking for your boyfriend and my future grandchildren" my mom winked at me.

My dad slightly chocked on what my mom said and my brothers slightly snickered but I gave them a glare to tell them to shut up.

"Not at the table honey!" my dad exclaimed.

"I just can't help myself dear" my mother giggled while I sweatdropped.

"I don't think Butch will propose to me anytime soon since he's probably busy with stuff" I said as I ate my vegetables.

"He must propose to you soon or else someone else might steal you away from him" my mother said dramatically.

"If that person does that, he'll have to go through me" Dai said in a confident tone.

"Or that person would get killed by Butch" Shou said in an obvious tone.

We all finished our food and dessert and right after I helped my mom cleaned the dishes, the phone rang and Shou picked it up.

"Hello? Yeah she's here, I'll let you talk to her" Shou said as he removed the phone from his ear and gave it to me. "Its from your boyfriend"

"What!?" my dad and older brother yelled in shock.

"Awwww" my mother awed thinking it was cute that he's calling me.

"What is it now Butch?" I said on the phone.

_"I need you to meet me at the skate park" _he said.

"Why?" I asked.

_"I'll tell you once you get there and wear something nice because this event is special" _he answered.

"Okay well I'll meet you there in an hour well goodbye" I said.

"_Meet you there my love" _he cooed.

I sighed and hanged up and my mom was looking at me with her eyes sparkling.

"What?" I asked.

"Where did he want you to meet him dear?" my mom said.

"At the skatepark and he told me to wear something nice because of some event thats special" I shrugged.

"I think I know what his surprise is" my mother giggled as she left the room and squealed at what she was thinking.

I sweatdropped and quickly went inside my room to change into something nice that Butch asked me to wear. I fixed myself up, checked to see I don't have any dirt on me, grabbed my stuff, and headed out the door not before saying goodbye to my family and walked toward the skatepark wondering what Butch wanted.

When I got there, I was completely shocked at the place. The skatepark had a bunch of new ramps that I never seen before and there was some famous skaters holding up a sign saying _I love you Kaoru Matsubara_ in green bold letters. I looked around and found Butch near one of the new ramps wearing a fancy outfit and leaning against one of the ramps in a cool like position.

"What do you think of this place Kaoru?" Butch asked as he got off the ramp.

"This place is wicked! And whats with the famous skaters holding up the sign?" I asked him.

"They're here to witness the special event" Butch smirked as he walked over to me.

"And what is the special event?" I crossed my arms.

He got down on one knee and my eyes widened as I saw him pull out a velvet box and opened it which revealed a bronze band ring with a big star shaped emerald on the center with tiny, multicolored diamonds circling it.

"Kaoru Matsubara, ever since we first started dating, my heart would always leap in joy whenever I saw you and your smile brings a huge smile to my face whenever you're happy. You made me realize what its like to be loved and how being good can show people how much they actually care for you. You are my heart, my soul, my true soul mate! I want to stay by your side no matter what Kaoru! I love you so much! Will you marry me my sweet buttercup?" he said in a serious voice.

The famous skaters awed at the sight and chanted yes to me wanting me to accept his proposal. Maybe this was what my mother was thinking about and she was right.

"Y-Yes" I slightly stuttered. You're suppose to be strong Kaoru, not a weak girly girl!

The skaters cheered as Butch slid the ring onto my middle finger and kissed me gently. I slightly kissed him and when we broke apart, I hugged him.

"I love you Butch" I whispered.

"I love you too Kaoru-chan" he whispered back.

Looks like he's my perverted fiance now but thats okay because I love this big oaf. Looks like my mom and dad are going to have a son-in-law pretty soon.

* * *

**Thank you Kawaii On' nanako for the idea on Kaoru's ring! Let me know what you want your oc to look like in the final chapter! :)**


	26. Chapter 26

**Hey everybody! This is the final chapter of Runaway From Love and I want to thank everybody for loving this story! You already read last chapter of Butch proposing to Kaoru and now its Momoko's turn to be proposed! I'm gonna include the winning O.C.'s in this chapter so I hope you all enjoy it! Just to let you know, Beauty belongs to I Am a kick ass Princess and Jazmine aka Hopping Bunny and Blayze belongs to Kawaii On' Nanoko.**

* * *

**Ch. 26**

**Momoko's p.o.v.**

I was at my home watching some cartoons with my little sister on the couch while my dad is at work and my mom is cleaning the dishes in the kitchen. The girls and I moved back into our home with our families and after seeing the Professor, things were definitely a bit awkward when he, Ken, and Peach had to wear the chicken suits for a week including in public. But at least the week is over and they can finally do whatever they want now. Lets hope they don't blow themselves up again like last time.

"Hey sis, how did you and Brick first got together?" Kuriko asked me.

"Its sort of a long story Kuriko-chan" I answered.

"Can you please tell me!?" She gave me her puppy dog look and I sighed knowing she won't quit.

"Okay okay I'll tell you" I complied.

I began telling her the story on how me and Brick went on our first date together and throughout the time became a couple and now we're going steady. Kuriko had heart shaped eyes when I told her how he brought me to his secret place one time for a romantic picnic.

"Thats so romantic!" Kuriko squealed. "By the way, when is he gonna ask you the big question?"

"What big question?" I asked confusingly.

"You know what I'm talking about" Kuriko grinned while nudging my ribs playfully.

I slightly blushed from what she said because I know she meant whether Brick proposed to me or not. "N-No he didn't!"

"Well he better hurry up or I'll have everyone call him a huge chicken who's afraid of his own shadow" Kuriko snickered.

"Thats a hedgehog" I sweatdropped.

"Whatever well I'm gonna go over to Ken's and see if he's finally going to take a break from inventing" She got off the couch and headed out the door not before telling mom she's leaving and when the door closed, I heard my phone ding which indicated that I got a text message.

I checked my phone to see it was from Brick that read, _"Meet me at the Rose Garden near the cherry blossom trees, I got a surprise for you and wear something formal"_. I pondered on why he wanted to meet me there but I pushed the thought aside and went upstairs to change. After I changed into something formal and fixed myself up, I grabbed my stuff and headed out the door right before I told my mom I'll be back soon.

When I got to the rose garden where the cherry blossom trees are, I noticed a huge harp near the trees and I slightly gasped at who was sitting next to the harp. She had short brown hair that was in a half ponytail while the rest of her hair is loose, violet purple eyes, wore a purple and white tank top, black low heels, mini black leather jacket, white leggings, grey flowing skirt, and her PPGZ belt was upgraded like mine.

"Jaz? Is that you?" I gasped in shock.

"Hey Momoko-chan! What's up!?" Jazmine greeted me.

I ran over to her and gave her a huge hug while she hugged back. Jazmine was the professor's daughter and Ken's biological older sister. She was the fourth purple PPGZ named Hopping Bunny. She got hit by the white light on her way to the book store so she's the brainiest out of all of us. She had to go to London because before the RRBZ took over the world, they were researching about a missing puff at the lab so she was sent there for her own protection. She's like a combination of all of us because of her smartness, sweetness, and coolness. When we broke the hug, I bombarded her with so many questions like "How was London?" and "Why did you came back without informing us?".

"Easy girl well London was pretty well and I even met my true love there and got together with him and I came back here without informing you guys to surprise you and help your lover with his surprise" Jazmine answered.

"You have a boyfriend!?" I said with shock. How did a boy managed to win Jazmine's heart?

"Thats correct! His name is Blayze, my purple counterpart, and he's the most sweetest boyfriend a girl could ever ask for!" Jazmine slightly squealed but quickly regained her composure. "Sorry you had to see that well I'm gonna start playing the harp"

She began playing the harp which gave out a beautiful melody and I soon heard a flute playing. I looked over to see a boy around our age with spiky brown hair that reach his shoulders with a black bandana around his head, dark purple eyes, wore a dark purple tank top with a gray coat over it, black jeans with chains by the side, black dress shoes, and an RRBZ belt around his waist. That must be her boyfriend Blayze.

"Glad you could make it Momoko-chan" I heard a voice said behind me.

I turned around and found Brick leaning against the cherry blossom trees wearing a fancy outfit and I noticed he had a rose in his shirt pocket.

"What is all this Brick?" I asked him.

"Its for the special event babe, I asked your friend and my cousin to play their instruments and be the first witnesses to what I'm gonna do" Brick answered as he got up from the tree and walked over to me.

"Special event?" I said.

He stopped a few feet in front of me and got on one knee and my slightly gasped as I saw him pull out a velvet box from his pocket and opened it which revealed a golden ring with a ruby red heart on it and smaller hearts with amethyst gems on them that were on either side of the ruby red heart.

"Momoko Akatsutsumi, ever since we became a couple, we went through so many events together especially the time we first met each other. We've been through thick and thin and now here we are still together and happy with one another. You mean so much to me Momoko, you're my rose, my heart, my soul, my light that brought me out of the darkness. I love you with all my heart and I want to stay by your side no matter what! Will you marry me my beautiful cherry blossom?" he said with a hopeful tone in his voice.

"YES, YES! I'LL MARRY YOU BRICK!" I squealed as I hugged him and kissed him on the lips with tears forming in my eyes. I can't believe he proposed to me and this is what I always imagined in my dreams of being proposed like this. We broke the kiss and he slid the ring onto my middle finger and we kissed again.

"I love you Brick" I whispered to him.

"I love you too Momoko-chan" he whispered back.

This has got to be the best day of my life! Kuriko is going to be really happy once she learns that she's going to have a brother-in-law including my parents having a son-in-law. I finally have my happy ending.

* * *

**10 years later**

"And that is the story on how your father and I first met when we were young" I finished explaining to our 5 year old daughter and 11 year old son.

"Thats so kawaii mommy!" our 5 year old daughter Saki squealed.

"The story is all right but I like the part when you said that Aunt Kuriko called dad a chicken who was afraid of his own shadow" our 11 year old son Akihiko snickered.

"Ha ha really funny son" Brick sarcastically said to him.

I slightly giggled as I thought of how much had changed over the years. Right after the girls and I married the boys, we each had a son first and then a daughter. Saki was the splitting image of me except her hair is shoulder-length like her father's and she wore a pink ribbon that I gave to her on her birthday. Akihiko was the splitting image of Brick except his hair is long like mine and kept in a ponytail. He even wore the cap that Brick gave to him as a gift for his birthday.

"Hey I'm here! Sorry that I was a bit late, I had to clean up something at home" we heard a voice say.

We turned our heads to find our baby sitter Beauty at the door panting while on her knees. She has long way light blonde hair that stops at her butt with highlights that change with her mood including her eyes, perfect tan-ish skin, 5'5, b-cup, has a small tattoo of a pair of silver wings on her left ankle, wore a white tanktop with a silver off the shoulder shirt with the words love in black, white shorts with a silver belt, white hightops with a silver chain with half a wing with a diamond in the middle on it and diamond studs and a diamond bracelet on her right hand. She's Miyako's cousin and the kids love her because of how fun she is to play with whenever they go outside and cares for them like she is their second mother.

"Auntie Beauty-chan!" Saki squealed as she ran over to her and hugged her leg.

"Hey Aunt Beauty!" Akihiko greeted her with a nod.

"Hey you guys! Sorry that I was a bit late but now I'm here! Lets go outside and play with your cousins!" Beauty suggested to them.

"Race ya there!" Saki and Akihiko both yelled as they began racing outside toward the door.

"I'll make sure they don't hurt themselves or break anything so good luck on your alone time" Beauty said as she went after our kids.

"At least they liked the story" I said.

"Yeah and they liked playing outside with Beauty" Brick chuckled as he pointed outside the window where our children and their cousins are playing tag with one another.

Boomer and Miyako had a son named Isamu who was the same age like Akihiko and a daughter named Naomi who was the same age like Saki. They're both the splitting images of their parents but they each have both their parents traits.

Butch and Kaoru had a son named Tetsuo who was the same age like Akihiko and Isamu and a daughter named Kiku who was the same age like Saki and Naomi. They're both the splitting images of their parents except Tetsuo is a bit calm while Kiku is a bit brash like her mom.

Brick and I hugged each other while looking at our kids playing happily with no care in the world.

**The End**


End file.
